The Traveler
by littlewarrior911
Summary: There's a new spirit in the Naruto world and its no demon! When a strange beam of light zaps the sky, what exactly happened and who is this new girl? Warning! Swearing, Violence, And lots of Random fun. Eventually GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1: From the Past to the Present

**_Hi there eveyone! I am LW, and I just wanna say I do not own anything Naruto related. This is just the opener to my story. A prologue if you will._**

**_Also since I am not a super skilled writer, you may critisize my attempts at a story. But I like nice reviews :) _Anyways ENJOY!**

**From the Past to the Present**

Long long ago, before the great shinobi wars and centuries before the founding of the great nations there was great peril in the world. A monstrous force, the Ten tailed demon, ran havoc in the lands and destroyed everything in its path.

In order to save the world from destruction a great shinobi, the Sage of Six Paths, needed to confront this demon. Before the battle however, the mighty priest sought a technique that could aid in the destruction of the demon. So he searched for another great power that rivaled that of the demons, consisting not of evil, but of pure light; the opposite of the Ten Tailed Beast.

This holy power was known as Oriel, a spirit that was angelic and possessed 6 gigantic wings, could defeat any evil, and was the spiritual teacher to the first priests. Oriel taught the Sage a forbidden technique that could seal away the 10-tailed demon inside himself and harness its power in order to protect the world from its end. However, the seal could not hold if the Sage were to die.

Concerned for mankind, the Sage asked Oriel how the humans could survive against the demon once he was gone. In order to give a fighting chance to the humans, Oriel helped the priest once again develop a new technique, the Creation of All Things, that could separate the demon. The Sage could then divide the 10 tails charka into 9 parts, which would be later known as the Tailed beasts.

Ready for battle, Oriel helped confront and perform the new technique with the great Sage, and together successfully sealed the demon into the Sages body and sealed the body of the demon in a gigantic prison in the sky creating the moon. Oriel helped divide the demons chakra into 9 parts and created the tailed beats.

Oriel knew the humans could now defend themselves against the new beasts, even if it would be difficult, and asked the Sage to seal herself away until the world would need her most. The Sage sealed the great spirit away, hidden from the world. When the Sage past he left behind a tablet telling of his accounts with the 10 Tails, but he left out his accounts with Oriel so she would be safe from the world and anyone seeking her immense power.

A powerful clan guarded the shrine where Oriel was sealed, but after all the Great Wars the clan was thought to be wiped out and only rubbled remains of the holy place. Treasure hunters attempt to find the true remains of the shrine, but records are skewed and lost. Oriel, the mighty holy spirit, protector of all, quickly became a legend and was long forgotten.

Until now…


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Trip

**Lw: Hola! Sorry I havent updated in forever.. :| I went through a drawing phase and started creating my characters :D and ended up neglecting to actually write my story. Whoopies! O well, im here now so no worries. I****f something doesnt make since, is wrong, or doesnt fit please tell me nicely and I will fix it ^_^**

**Also, slanted = thoughts (This might change in the future)**

**(1), (2)... are notes, ill write about them at the end.**

**Also, there is a scene where 'smoking' is involved. Even if it is not very graphic, **_I Warned You_**. Also, a oneie is a one 'hit' bowl. If you dont know what a 'bowl' is, you are sheltered. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related. Only my characters. **

**The Bad Trip**

A door was heard slamming shut and an audible sigh followed soon after. Trudging footsteps broke the constant sound of cartoons; slowly the stomping climbed into the kitchen, and then carried to the living room. Sighing again, Katie quickly flopped down on the couch and faced the TV, watching the cartoons Cody, her little brother, was watching.

"Where'd you go?"

Katie looked at her brother and raised and eyebrow, "Is it not obvious? I came from work." Katie looked down and pointed to her white button up collar shirt and black pants.

"Eh. You never know." Shrugging, Cody then redirected his attention back to his mindless cartoons and dismissed Katies presence altogether. Katie shook her head and walked back into the kitchen to make some lunch. While getting out the bread and meat for a sandwich Cody walked into the kitchen too.

"Watcha makin?"

Katie eyed him carefully, "A ham and cheese sandwich... Whhyyyy?" She had a feeling he wanted something out of this. Typical Cody, he's a natural mooch.

"Ohhh.. just curious." He kept watching Katie make the sandwich.

"Have you not had lunch yet?" Katie looked at the clock and heard her tummy growl. 2:16. Way past lunch time.

"No, I have. I'm just bored." Cody rested his head on his hand and gave Katie a bored look. The sound of commercials still playing gave away his source of boredom. When the TV wasn't on, he came to bug his siblings. "What are you doing today?"

Katie looked outside, "Well I was planning on going outside and laying on the deck for a little bit, since it's so nice out and all. Maybe go over to a friends house, I don't know, im not entirely sure yet." She heard it was going to be a very nice day. The radio forecast said it was going to be sunny with a slight northwestern breeze and a high of 85. Perfect for tanning.

"Hmm..." Cody walked around Katie to look into the fridge.

Katie pulled a questioning face, and then smiled. He didnt want anything; he's just making himself look busy. _Ah, sometimes I think I know my brother better then be knows himself. He wants to hang out with me and my friends or go to the pool._

"Why do _you _wanna know huh? Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Cody shut the fridge not taking anything out. "Eh, I dont know, I was thinking about going to the pool soon. Wanna come with?"

_Bingo._ Katie could only smile to herself. "Well..."

"Op, Never mind. That means a no. I can tell already. Loser!" Cody stuck his tongue out at Katie and walked back into the living room where his precious cartoons played. He knew when Katie didn't want to hang out with him.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Im going to go take a shower after my lunch. Dont take off your grounded, remember?"(1) Katie walked into the living room, almost finishing her lunch.

Cody just grumbled and sprawled out on the couch.

Katie smiled, "Alrighty then." She then proceeded down the stairs to her basement bedroom, quickly changed, turned on the bathroom radio and took a shower.

**-Some time later-**

After about an hour of lying on her deck, Katie opened the back door and walked in from tanning. The air conditioning felt amazing on her slightly burning skin. She saw Cody was still watching TV and shook her head. "Ya know, you _could_ make yourself a little more useful and start cleaning up the mess you made." The living room was cluttered with his dirty cloths, candy rappers, dirty dishes and video games. Hadn't she JUST cleaned this room last night?

"It amazes me how fast you can destroy a place."

"It amazes me how naggy you are."

"I just dont wanna get stuck cleaning up **your** messes! I clean ALL the time!"

He looked around, looking lost and puzzled. "Im sorry, did I hear something? I must have left the window open cause I think I hear a draft. Or a ghost."

"Ill give you something to hear," Katie took a threatening stepped over towards where Cody was camped out on the couch and cracked her knuckles. He quickly got off the couch with his hands in the air.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Ill clean, ill clean! Just dont kill me!"

"Thats what I thought I heard." Katie smiled and started off to her bedroom again. Being an athlete had its perks, especially when your younger brother is a lazy troublemaker. Someone had to keep his butt in line while their mother slept during the day.(2)

**- Later that evening -**

Cody and Katie were intently playing video games in the living room, when the front door opened and closed. The clattering of keys and talking carried all the way to the kitchen.

"Jackies home."

"Thank you captain obvious." Katie pulled a finishing combo move and effectively killed Codys character. She put the controller down to go to the kitchen where her elder sister was.

"What the heck! You always win." Cody pouted.

Katie looked over her shoulder and smiled, "I _always_ win." Cody just grumbled and continued to play his game while Katie took a seat next to Jackie at the kitchen table.

"Who are you talking to? Jack?"

Jackie just nodded and continued blabbing to her boyfriend. It was funny listening to some of their conversations, but just as Katie got up to leave and get a snack, Jackie snapped her fingers. Katie looked back mid stride, signaling her attention and tilted her head to the side.

Jackie held her pointer finger and thumb together and raised her hand to her mouth.

_Ohh she wants to smoke. I shoulda known. _Katie got a bottle water from the fridge and walked back over to the table. Jackie was finishing up her conversation.

Jackie smiled. "Ah uh, yes Jack." Pause... "Alright, I love you too, bye!" she turned to Katie.

"So?"

Katie took a sip of water. She already knew the question. "Sure, sure. Where at?"

"Follow moi!" Jackie smiled and together they walked to the garage.

"Hold up, where are you two going?" Cody asked, still playing his video game.

Katie gave Jackie a look, but she just kept walking ignoring Cody. Katie quickly formed an excuse in her head to keep Cody away for a little bit. "Jackie's showing me a present she got for a friend for her birthday. Im going to tell her if it's crappy or not." Katie was always good at lying to her little brother.

Cody didn't say anymore so Katie took that as an O.K., and went into the garage after Jackie and shut the door. Jackie was at the back door to the backyard motioning for Katie to come over. Katie quietly shut the garage/backyard door and sat next to Jackie in the grass.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Jackie asked, focusing on her Ed Hardy bag where her 'goods' where located.

"Do you _want_ Cody to barge in on you someday? You better start at least acknowledging him before you disappear on his questions. I cant make cover stories _all_ the time."

Jackie pulled out her oneie and lighter, packed the oneie, looked around for people, and took a hit. "Eh, he's to into his games." She passed the oneie to Katie. She also took a hit and passed it back to Jackie.

"God, what a nice night out right?" Jackie spread her arms to the night sky and stars. "I got my goods, my little sister and a beautiful Minnesota summer night." Jackie smiled and then turned to Katie. "And to think, I was the influence that turned your good ass self into a little bad ass. I would have never thought to see the day."

"Hey now! I can be bad ass."

Jackie raised and eyebrow and laughed. She took another hit before answering, "Ha! When have you ever been bad ass?" she passed it to Katie.

".. good point." Katie smiled and laughed and so did Jackie. Katie took another hit. "I just want to have a little fun is all. I could be doing _way_ worse things, like Cody, but I dont. Im just glad I didnt turn out like you."

"Hey! What's that so post to mean!" Jackie lightly nudged Katies arm. Katie just laughed.

"Nothing! Im just saying you've done worse things then I have, and I kinda want to too."

Jackie gave her an incredulous look. "You _want_ to be a bad kid? You want a sketchy past?"

Katie passed the oneie back to Jackie. "Well no, I just want an exciting life. I mean, I feel like mine is so _boring!_ Being a good kid can get old and I'v been good all my life! Thats why I do this with you; its fun and not 'good'. Its different, and no one suspects me." Jackie just laughs and takes another hit. Her eyes are glazed over and smiles at Katie.

"Your a crazy, crazy, girl. But you sorta make sense. Im just sorry Im such a bad influence on ya."

"Well Im just glad you're the one who taught me what I know. I'd rather not learn from some sketch drug dealer and his weird crew." Jackie just about peed herself she laughed so hard.

"You have a valid point young grasshopper. You have learned well."

"Thank you master, I have learned from the best." Katie held her palms together in front of her face and bowed to her sister. Jackie mimicked her, and they both laughed. Jackie held out the oneie to Katie but she shook her head.

"Im good dude."

"Okay." Jackie nodded putting her stuff away back into the Ed hardy bag and getting up to leave. Katie still sat on the grass and looked up to the sky with glazed hazel eyes. It really was a nice night out.

"You coming?" Jackie asked at the garage/backyard door.

"Ya, ya.." Katie got up heading inside with Jackie. Once inside Jackie went downstairs to her room and Katie went into the kitchen to get some water. Her mouth was sooooo dry.

"How was the present?" Cody asked appearing from thin air, and nearly scaring the shit out of Katie. Laughing despite her minor heart attack she just had, "Its definitely not a present for a guy, Cody. It was a good choice and I approve." Sipping from the water bottle she pulled from the fridge Katie tried to avoid eye contact with Cody, so she asked a question.

"Hey, where has mom been? Doesn't she have to leave for work soon? Its almost 10."

"Mom got called into work earlier today at 4. She left while you where tanning."

"Oh I cant believe she didnt even say goodbye to me!"

"Maybe she texted you? Or she loves me the most, which why she told me and not you."

The lights flickers for a moment and Katie looked around the kitchen. Had she just seen that? She shook her head. "Rrriiiggghhhhtttt Im sure that's the reason. Isn't it past your bed time anyways?"

"No..."

Katie risked a glace at Cody and he was looking down fiddling with his fingers. _Bustedddd!_

"Do I have to say it again?"

Cody grumbled and went down stairs. The lights flickered again.

Panicked, Katie called out to her brother, "Cody! Did you see that?"

He didnt even bother looking up already halfway down the steps, "No. Maybe YOURE the one that needs some sleep." He finished the flight down the stairs and then the soft sound of a door closing was heard. Cody was in his room in bed.

Katie eyed the lights suspiciously. Was she just that high? She only took what, 3 hits? The lights flickered again and the microwave, stove and coffee lights all flickered this time to. What the hell?

Katie took a swig of her water and went into the living room. Maybe some TV will kill the buzz faster. She flicked the TV on and proceeded to channel flip, until the living room lights flickered.

"What the hell?" Katie got up off the couch and looked outside to her back yard, checking the lock on the door. The weather was still nice, so there shouldnt be a power outage, and if the circuit blew a fuse, the whole house would be out of power. The power shouldnt be flickering like this. What was going on?

Taking another sip of water Katie went to investigate the whole house. Searching the basement first, Katie went down stairs. She flipped a hallway switch on and the lights turned on. No flickering. Katie looked around cautiously. She went into the playroom and flicked a light on to check the fuse box. Nothing was blown.

"Well, this is creepy..."

Turning out all the lights to be courteous to the sleepers, Katie went back upstairs. Why was it only upstairs that the power was messed up? She didnt feel like solving this phenomenon right now, Katie dismissed these thoughts and sat on the couch.

"Whatever, Im to high for this... Time for some TV!" Katie flopped on the couch and attempted to watch the TV that she left on. She quickly got bored of late night TV talk shows, so she grabbed the remote and tried switching channels again, except suddenly the TV turned off. Katie looked angrily at the remote and sighed irritably.

"You've got to be kidding me." she sighed and rolled off the couch and walked over to the TV, sitting down in front to figure out what was wrong. Right when Katie started reaching for the TV, the living room lights flickered, and the kitchen lights went out.

Katie looked over her shoulder and saw the kitchen was dark. Her heart started to beat a bit faster. What in the world was going on? This was quickly starting to feel like a horror movie. Everything was quiet, and she was all alone at night. Well kinda, her siblings were downstairs but they were sleeping, and her mom was out working at the hospital. So that also means that Cody couldnt be the one flicking the switch and pulling a prank on her.

She got up to check out the kitchen and fumbled to find the switch. Once she found it, she flipped it in the up position and no light appeared. She looked around in the darkness and listened for anything, a sign that she wasnt going crazy. When nothing out of the ordinary happened, she sighed and hurried into the light of the living room afraid the darkness might suck her back into the kitchen.

How was the living room light the only light working upstairs? She looked around the house and then back to the TV. All the doors are locked, so nothings coming in from the outside, but this feeling of being watched washed over her. _I am WAY to high for this right now. This is all so fucked up and creepy! Maybe I should go back to bed,_ Katie looked at the TV once again and sighed. _But the poor TV._

Reaching for the TV once more, the living room lights flickered and brunt out. Engulfed by darkness Katie started to panic.

"Not again..."

Katie was suddenly blinded by a ridiculously bright light.

"Alright, what the FUCK is going ON here!" Katie was becoming freaked out and irritated. This was to much to be high for!

It felt like hundreds of spotlights were shooting out of her TV, almost like a mini sun shining its light and effectively blinding Katie. Shielding her eyes from the light she leapt at the TV trying to manually shut it off, but the button didnt seem to be working.

"God DAMNIT! Its so _mother fucking_ BRIGHT!" Katie turned her back to the TV attempting to lessen the light on her eyes, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly Katie felt very strange. Like, she was scooting backwards. Shielding her eyes from the light, Katie turned around to look at the TV.

"What is _wrong_ with my TV?" Katie mumbled.

_Wait.. what is that sound? Is that.. are those voices I hear? _All at once, this feeling of scooting backwards was turned to pulling. Like, some force was a vacuum and she was being sucked...

Katie felt her heart sink...

She was being pulled into her TV!

Katie immediately tried to stand up, but the vacuum force became so strong she had to crawl on her knees to get away. Gusts of wind came out of nowhere and became swallowed into the electronic device. Papers and cushions started to fly around in the once clean living room. She felt like she was trapped in a hurricane! The wind was whipping at her face and her body pushing her into the TV. There was nothing to grab onto for support. The light never lessoned as Katie felt her whole body become consumed by the gravitational force pulling her towards the brightness.

Katie shut her eyes and screamed as typhoon force winds sucked her into television, into the bright oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: SOOO! What did you guys think? Decent? Horrible? Unoriginal? Review and tell me!<strong>

**(1) Cody is a trouble making fiend, getting into all sorts of trouble. And because of all of his shanagains, his mother grounded him.**

**(2) Katie mother is a night nurse, so she sleeps during the day and works all night.**

**That is all! Until next time.**

**-EDIT- i re-read this chapter and tried to fix my spelling/grammar errors. please let me know if there are anymore you see! **


	3. Chapter 3: Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare

**LW: Hello everyone, its me again! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, a little different teleportation through the TV, although still cliché. Oh well, these next few chapters might be lengthy and not very eventful but come on! I need to build a good story. So just stick with it and sit back and enjoy!**

**Katie: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda… You talk too much. People came to see ME! *Blows kisses to adoring fans* **

**LW: (shoves Katie out of picture) Sorry folks, she not normally like this, all the attention is going to her head. ANYWAYS!**

**I'd like to give a shout out to J.S. Comack for being my first reviewer! Yay for reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto, except for my characters. **

**Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare**

**KATIES PRO:**

I was slightly aware of the fact that I was lying on my back on the ground. The only thing I truly felt was a splitting headache.

"Ahh… Holy _crap!_" Did I hit a car? Cause it sure feels like I got hit head on. It felt like I was waking up from 6 months of hibernation. Slowly, I tried opening my eyes, but the blaring sun shining on my poor face quickly killed that idea. I shut my eyes moaning in displeasure. The sun only succeed in making my head hurt even more. Stupid sun.

Wait a second… sun? On my face? I opened my eyes again and rolled over on my tummy to discover I was also lying on the dirt ground. My muscles felt sore, tight, and over used, like how someone feels the day after an intense workout.

"What…?" Sitting up slowly, I looked around to take in my surroundings. I was in a slightly grassy clearing in what appeared to be a forest. Choruses of birds were chirping and a slight breeze cooled my body. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of my eyes and looked around again. Was this all real?

Am I dreaming? I felt something strange crawl up my leg and I screamed when I saw it was a bug. Rolling around, I quickly flicked it off my appendage, but my attention was caught by something even more interesting. I wasn't wearing the same clothes as I remembered. That's weird… Instead I was wearing light tan shorts and a loose white t-shirt, without any shoes.

"Now this is a freaky dream…" I pulled at my new cloths wondering when I changed. Well if this was a dream, I guess they woulda just appeared and changed… Getting up slowly, I started stretching. God it felt good.

"Who the hell are you?" a curt voice cut through the air.

Jumping about 6 feet in the air I about peed my pants I was so startled at the new voice. Whipping around I was greeted by a girl who appeared to be in her early twenties with jet-black hair and coal black eyes.

She walked cautiously into the clearing, "I asked you a question." Her voice was clearly demanding.

Well someone's snuddy… and scary. I feigned a stupid look and pointed to my white shirt. "Me..?"

She crossed her arms and gave me a look, "No, I was talking to the tree. Of course I was talking you." She gave me a once over and walked closer to me, clearly thinking I wasn't much of a threat anymore.

"Uhh…" I looked around sheepishly. Can I say my name? Should I say my name? She looks pretty intimidating. What was the question again? The little voice in the back of my head told me I was going to regret this later, "Katie?" My inner self mentally rolled her eyes. Way to sound confident self, you make great first impressions.

"Where'd you come from?" she started walking around me in a circle, so at least I could see her better. But the way she was surrounding me I felt like she was the predator and I was her prey and she was sizing me up waiting to kill me.

"My TV." Did I just say that out loud? Holy crap! That was **SO **stupid! I can't believe my subconscious was working by itself! The woman stopped and stared at me. I should really start thinking before I talk.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

You're excused. My inner self snickered as I rubbed my arm, "I'm not really from around here." That's definitely not a lie.

"No kidding." She snorted and kept circling me. That's when I took the opportunity to really get a better look at my interrogator. She was surprisingly very beautiful, with fair skin and a weird outfit. She had a black cloak with a high collar, short sleeves, and aqua and purple flames at the bottom. She had what appeared to be fishnets and a white tight fitting tank top covering her upper half with her belly button exposed. She had black spandex and a half side skirt that was purple and wrappings about half way up her ankles with black high heal shoes. Hmm.. Where have I seen those heels before?

"It's rude to stare." I quickly broke my gaze and looked back at the ladies face. Whoops, that's awkward. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to stare. I just don't understand what's going on, or who you are... or where I am..." I looked around the clearing and put my hand behind the back of my head. "I guess you could just say I'm super lost." That was the biggest understatement of the year...

She walked a little closer to me, and I got cautious. Was she going to kill me? Am I in trouble? Should I make a break for it? She looks pretty fast… My thoughts were interrupted by the mysterious lady speaking to me again.

"You know the funny thing is," She paused and put a hand on her face, her pinky touching her lips. The pose reminded me of Dr. Evil from Goldmember. "You don't seem to be lying." She wouldn't stop staring into my eyes and I couldn't look away. It was like I was being sucked into the black holes that were her eyes. I've seen something similar to this before, but where? My mind wouldn't function properly. What a great time to be on the fritz brain.

"You're coming with me." She turned on her heel and I let myself breath again. I didn't know I was holding my breath.

"Wait, what?" I asked stupidly.

The lady had already made it to the edge of the clearing when she turned over her shoulder to look at me. I was quickly becoming all too familiar with the glare she had on her face.

"From the way you came here, your bound to draw attention." She looked around the clearing again deep in thought. "We've wasted enough time here. Others will come to investigate." Facing forward she took off into the forest leaving me in her dust.

"Wow! Wait up!" I reached a hand out and chased after her into the forest. Damn, she's fast! I looked around, but she was already gone. But she was just here, did she disappear?

"Over here."

I turned to the sound of her voice and saw the lady 20 yards away standing along another break in the trees. She had her hand on her hip and looked impatient.

"Well are you just going stand there all day or what?"

I didn't need to be told twice. I jogged over to her spot and she fell right into stride with me, exiting the forest together. It didn't even stop to wonder if I just teamed up with a bad guy..

**-Many seconds later-**

It didn't take me long to get bored, curious, and restless. So after about five minutes of silence I felt completely awkward. The mysterious lady was a few strides ahead of me, walking a very brisk power walk and this silence was absolutely unbearable! She clearly knows something about my arrival from her previous words earlier. Hmm… lets lighten the mood with some chitchat! Maybe I can squeeze some answers out of her too.

"Soo… what's your name?" I thought that was a fairly decent conversation starter, better then the classic 'Nice weather we're having, huh?' This way I can find out her name and call her something else besides creepy black lady, or snuddy pants or impatient patty.

"…" She didn't even turn around.

My eyebrows rose. The silent treatment huh? A whole life time with a little brother prepared me for this. Two can pay this game!

"Well, where are you from?" I looked around and rephrased that question. "Actually, where are we?" More accurately, where is here?

"…"

"How old are you?" I was going to get her to crack.

"…"

"Where are we going?" I can feel it! Almost there! Just a few more questions...

"…"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"…." I thought I saw steam come out of her ears...

"Do I have to keep asking questions for you to talk, or what?"

"Do you HAVE to be so ANOYING!" She turned around and glared daggers at me. I couldn't help but back up and throw my hands up, cowering from the pure anger rolling off her. Note to self, quick temper so never piss this lady off!

She sighed, turned back around, and kept walking. Keeping up I walked beside the elder women and watched our steps as we kept moving. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to annoy you. I just want to know what's going on! Cause ya see, I don't know how I-shuumha."

Her hand covered my mouth and she looked down on me. I just noticed the height difference between us. Strange, I didn't think I was that small.

"I don't know how you got here, but you landed near the boarder between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers. Right now, we are headed towards a town in the Land of Fire." She removed her hand away from my mouth. "And you can call me Sozi." She proceeded to walk through the forest, and turned on a path that appeared just beyond the trees. It amazed me how she knew where we were going in a forest that looked all the same to me.

Wait a sec, hold up… My legs just stopped moving mid stride and my body shook a halt. "Did you just say… Land of Rivers and …..Land of… Fire?" I felt a tingling tremor run from the tip of my head through to the bottom of my toes with my heart sinking. There's only one place where the Land of Fire exists…

Sozi stopped moving on the new path, turned around, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I did. Why?"

My mouth fell open a little, but i quickly recovered. I kept walking like nothing just happened. "Oh nothing." I kept my eyes on the ground and walked right past Sozi and headed down the road we came across. Hopefully she'll just drop it, maybe I just play it off as nothing. She'd never know… I didn't even hear Sozi when she easily appeared by my side.

"I know your not telling me something." I looked up at Sozi, never stopping our little march down the road. Damn…That didnt take long... She's good. She kept her eyes on the road ahead as she spoke and I was once again reminded at how much taller Sozi was then me.

"We can talk more in town." Sozi motioned to the town that was appearing slowly over the horizon.

I only nodded as I returned my gaze down at my feet, watching the rhythmic patterns to our steps. I really didn't know if I could be of much help for her questions. From what I remember, I was just sucked into my TV and had the best nap of my life. Then, the next thing I knew, I was lying on the dirt in the Naruto-verse.

At this thought I couldn't suppress the smile as it spread across my face. I'm in **the Naruto World!** I can't believe it! This is soooo cool! The arms at my side shook with excitement and I had to contain the squeal in my throat at the thought of seeing all the Naruto characters. Sure, I was a pretty big fan, although I wasn't much of a cosplayer myself, I still enjoyed the story enough to never miss an episode, leave a new chapter unread, or have a new movie unwatched. I guess you could call me moderately obsessed. But to actually be in the world, it was enough to give me a sugar high without candy. This was only supposed to be an anime and manga series that the great Masashi Kishimoto created. All fiction! But here I am, walking around in the great world he published.

"Are you ok? You're shaking quiet a bit." Sozi didn't stop walking but raised and eyebrow. I was also becoming pretty familiar with the eyebrow lift of hers.

"Ya! I'm fine. I'm just excited is all." Giving Sozi a smile, she just gave me a look and sighed.

"Kids these days…"

At that comment I put my hands on my hips. "I'll have you know I am most certainly _not_ a child. I'm practically and adult!" I was, I was about to turn 17 in 2 months.

Sozi laughed. Had I just witnessed the first actual emotion out of other then rage and annoyance towards me?

"Really, huh? You don't look a day over 11." Sozi shook her head, still a small smile on her face.

I felt the color drain from my face. "11..?" No was in HELL I was a kid…

Immediately stopping in my tracks, and I examined my arms, fingers, legs and toes. I could feel my heart sink. _This is not happening… I must still be sleeping!_

"I need a mirror."

* * *

><p><strong>Katie: So what did you guys think? Am I interesting so far? Just wait till we get into town, things get intense and surprising! I'm so excited ! xD <strong>

**LW: SHUT UP! *****Ahem***** Anyways! I'm trying to get out my first few chapters out as soon as possible, and then getting into the swing of cranking out chapters. But that wont happen till at least chapter 5. So be ready for swift updates! Cause I have no life…**

**Anything I need to tweak, something doesn't sound right, or you're just plain confused about something please feel free to review or leave a message and ill be happy to answer questions/add something!**

**Katie: Ya right, she's just a crab. You can ask me! I'm nice and friend-**

**LW: And possess a sailors' mouth…**

**Katie: Hey! **


	4. Chapter 4: Boo!

**LW: HI everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was out of town for a few days. But that's why I'm here now! For chapter 4! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

_Slants = Thoughts _

**Boo!**

"So let me get this straight." Sozi started, "You're from another world and you lived in a land called 'America' where this world, or my world, is in an anime and manga called 'Naruto'. And you don't know how you got here."

Katie looked up from her plate of rice and dango. "Mmhhmm" Her head bobbed with her mouth full of food and swallowed.

"And according to you, I fell from the sky in a beam of light splitting the clouds, and landed gracefully on the ground." Katie nodded. _Sounds _completely_ logical._ She resumed stuffing her mouth with another bite of dango. After Sozi purchased Katie a new pair of shoes, the two were currently having a nice lunch in a cozy little restaurant on the far edge of town.

Sozi shook just shook her head. Her head was resting on her hand and her elbow was resting on the table in a thoughtful pose. "Not quiet…" She sighed and started nibbling on her plate of beef and veggies she ordered.

"So what's the plan now?" Katie stopped eating, holding her hands together under the table, looking up at Sozi. "I mean, what are you going to do with me? Will I keep traveling with you? Or are you going to drop me off in the town?"

As Sozi looked up from her plate to respond to Katie, a surprisingly loud voice interrupted her answer.

"Sozi! Is that you? My my, you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you!" An older man dressed in a red and green outfit with long white spiky hair slid into the booth that Sozi was seated in. Katie got stars in her eyes as she recognized the legendary Sannin as none other then Jiraiya.

"You are looking as beautiful as ever might I add." Jiraiya slung an arm around, and winked at Sozi, while she could only smile.

"And your as pervy as ever Jiraiya-sensei." Sozi chuckled, and removed Jiraiyas arm from around her shoulder. Katie's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. _Holy shit! Sozi was taught by Jiraiya! What the heck!_

"Must you call me such names in public? I have a pretty important reputation to uphold!"

At this Katie couldn't hold her scoff in, "If you mean a reputation for perveyest man in the lands then yes." Sozi outright laughed at this comment, and the Sannin looked shocked turning to Katie.

"And who is this little one? I didn't take you as a fan of kids, Sozi." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Let alone ones with a quick mouth."

Sozi chuckled at Jiraiyas comment while Katie pouted about being called a 'little one' and a 'quick mouth', which was short for smartass. _I think this is the first time Sozi has showed so much emotion. She must be really close to Jiraiya. _

"Your right, im not one for kids." Sozi looked at Katie, "But this is one is different." Sozi then winked at Katie. _Wow… did that just happen? I must be crazy. Is she saying, she actually enjoys my company? I totally got the wrong vibe from her then! I though she hated me! Man, she's so confusing! _

Sozi turned to Jiraiya and gestured to Katie. "Im sorry, I haven't formerly introduced you two yet. Jiraiya this is Katie, Katie this is Jiraiya." Sozi then turned towards Katie. "Jiraiya was once my teacher and he taught me everything I know. I currently work under him now." Sozi then turned to look at Jiraiya again and something flashed in her eyes. "I picked up Katie while I was headed into town."

Jiraiyas hand reached his chin with in index finger and thumb sticking up in thought. _Im assuming he read in between the lines on that last part. Sozi must not want to say anything out loud about me otherwise people might get suspicious. I mean, there were already rumors of the mysterious light I arrived in when we walked into town. _

"Interesting." Jiraiya turned his head away from the two and scanned the restaurant. _Scoping out the room? Probably in search of a lovely lady to spy on later…. _"Well I think its time to leave and continue our journey then, shall we?" Jiraiya made a move to get up and Sozi followed. Katie picked up 2 more dango and shoved them into her mouth as the pair in front of her exited the restaurant.

The trio soon exited the town and followed the road towards an unknown destination. Katie was currently ahead of Sozi and Jiraiya as they talked about something uninteresting to her. Looking up at the sky, Katie could only contemplate what was going to happen to her now.

_With Jiraiya here, that means im definitely not in shippuden. And since he's not with Naruto either, this is still pre-chunin exams. And since Jiraiya never came to Konoha before the exams, what's gonna to happen now?_

A movement out of the corner of Katie's eye caught her attention. There was a rustling behind a bush along the path. Looking back at Sozi and Jiraiya who where still talking about something, Katie quickly walked over to the bush to investigate. Just as she reached the bush, another movement was caught in her peripheral vision behind Sozi and Jiraiya. _Hmm... _

Pretending to drop something Katie bent down to the ground and let the pair pass her to see what was hiding behind the two. Except, nothing was there. Katie looked down the path back towards town. No one was on the road.

_Strange… _Laughter brought Katie back to reality, and she whipped around to see what was so funny. Sozi and Jiraiya were still talking, but it didn't look like either of them had just laughed. Jogging to catch up to the pair, Katie started to think.

"If there was a ninja, you two would be able to sense them right?" Katie asked. Her eyes got wide again as she heard the mysterious laughter again, much closer them then before.

Her skittish demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the Ninja. "Of course we would. Why, do you feel insecure about something?" Sozi asked. _Well at least she's becoming more motherly the longer we all travel together. It's a nice change from creepy scary lady I thought she was. Maybe I misjudged Sozi._

"I just keep hearing someone laughing… and it's creeping me out." Katie cautiously looked around again just to make sure no one was around.

Jiraiya looked from Sozi to Katie and then decided to change the subject. "Sozi tells me you know a thing or two about the ways of the ninja. Were you interested in becoming one yourself?"

Katie never really thought about becoming a full-fledged ninja untill now. "Well, to be honest I don't think i'd be very good… I mean I haven't had any training yet and I don't think I have the chakra to create ninjutsu or genjutsu. Let alone the skill to perform taijutsu."

Katie heard a scoff somewhere and looked around again. Was her subconscious really that loud? Jiraiya just looked shocked. "Really? Well I don't think you have to worry about not having chakra because I can sense it now."

Katie's eyes got wide with excitement. "Really?" _No way!_

"Mhm. Maybe I can even give you a few pointers before I have to leave." Jiraiya pulled a pervy smile and wrapped an arm around Sozi's shoulder. "That is, only if Sozi here helps me with some of my research!"

"Not on your life Jiraiya-sama."

"Awww.. Common! You know I don't bite!"

"Alrighty, change of subject!" Katie cut between the two, saving Sozi from the embarrassment that was Jiraiya. "About this teaching thing…"

Sozi nodded. "Jiraiya and I already talked about it. For someone who just entered our world, it appears you have a regularly functioning chakra system like any normal ninja, and what seems to be a considerable amount of stored chakra." Jiraiya continued for Sozi, "Someone possessing that much raw chakra could unintentionally hurt not only the people around you, but also yourself. So it's only natural you need some basic training."

"We've decided to start your basic raining tomorrow, if that's alright with you." Sozi finished.

Katie was a few strides ahead, but whipped around at the 2 ninja. "Are you kidding? I can't wait to train! I'm gonna be a frickin ninja!" Katie proceeded to dance around fist pumping in a circle to her own song she made up. _Ninja, ninja, ninjaaaa! I'm gon' be a nniiinnnjjaaaa! Hecks yeah!_ Katie kept dancing ahead of the group. _I cant believe im gon' be a ninjjjaaa! And learn new techniques, and be speedy quick and just be awesome!_ Lost in her own world, Katie didn't pay attention to the conversation Sozi and Jiraiya were having.

"I don't think she realizes how much potential she possesses." Jiraiya commented.

"No, she doesn't." Sozi kept watching Katie dance crazy like. "She innocent and naïve. She has a good heart though, that I saw."(1) Katie tripped in her dance, but kept fist pumping anyways. She could be such a cluts.

Jiraiya nodded. "I can tell." He side glanced at Sozi while he crossed his arms across his chest. "You'll have to keep a close watch on her, you know." Katie stopped dancing and looked around suspiciously for a second, but she resumed walking and kept smiling all giddy inside. "People will be after her because she's different. Heck, the way she came into this world is an anomaly."

Sozi only nodded. "I understand. I plan on taking her to Konoha for further training. At least she'll have some protection there."

Jiraiya only nodded. "Ill send a note with you when we split ways."

Sozi remained silent as she watched Katie stop dead in her tracks. "Katie? Is everything alright?"

Katie didn't make a sound or move a muscle. Jiraiya exchanged a questioning glance with Sozi. _Was she always this strange?_ he thought.

"Are you _sure_ nothing is following us?" Katie sounded scared almost. "Cause I just felt something poke my shoulder…"

**-Later that Night-**

Sozi and Jiraiya had managed to convince Katie that her unexplainable experiences where just her imagination. The trio was currently camped out around a cozy fire for the night and Jiraiya was taking his shift out scouting the area. Katie was tucked under a tree trunk while Sozi sat against another tree with her eyes closed. Sleep evaded Katie, for the thought of those 'Imaginary Experiences' still haunted her.

Watching the fire, Katie had the nagging feeling that she was being watched. Looking around the campsite, she saw no one. _Why do I __**always**__ get this creepy feeling! I __**know**__ something is out there, but no one seems to notice._ She looked at Sozi still resting against the tree. _And of course, the only one here who can defend us is asleep…_

"Hehehe…"

Katie shot up form her spot on the ground and looked around again. Someone IS here! She knew it, she could hear them! The soft sound of steady breathing let Katie know Sozi was still resting. She must not have heard the giggling. _Sozi must not bother wasting her concern anymore over my 'imagination'. _Katie rolled her eyes. _Imagination or not, I still heard something!_

"Psssttt….."

Stepping away form the fire, towards the dark forest they were camping in Katie heard the voice call to her. The fire was casting to many shadows to tell if someone was really out there creeping on their camp cite.

"Listen, if you out there.. You better knock it off!" Katie whispered/shouted careful not to wake up Sozi. She couldn't help but feel slightly more afraid now. The darkness had an unknown threat that could strike at any second and no one was here to protect her. Jiraiya was gone and Sozi was sleeping. And if this thing could go undetected by 2 pretty powerful ninja for the entire day, just imagine what it could do when it wasn't trying to hide!

"Come here…" The voice was light and calming. The fear that once enveloped Katie was slowly washing away. _I..I think.. I think iv heard this voice before.. It's like a long lost friend.. It's so calming. _Watching the forest for any sign of movement Katie came to a decision. _Just a peek wont hurt.._

Looking back at Sozi and the fire one last time, Katie turned to the darkness that was the forest and walked into the night.

"Over here…" The voice cooed into Katie's ear, calling her, leading her deeper into the forest. Looking back towards the campsite, Katie was pleased to see Sozi still asleep and the fire still blazing 30 or 40 feet away. She was being pretty sneaky to not wake up a ninja. _But if anything does go wrong, at least I can still make a break for it…_

Turning back to continue deeper into the forest, Katie was greeted by what she could only describe as something ghost like.

"Boo." It grinned and gave a single wave.

"WAAHHH!"

**LW: Mwahahaha! That is the end of chapter 4! Still not where I want to be, but it's picking up a bit! I'm so excited! **

**Katie: How are you excited! I just peed my pants! I just saw a frickin ghost for Peets sake! **

**LW: Well, the ghost is **_**why**_** I'm excited silly! You will see clearly next chapter. It gets interesting. **

**Katie: What I still can't believe is Jiraiya of all people knows Sozi. And taught her some tricks! I mean, that's crazy! **

**LW: Not so much. Jiraiya taught her how to be a great ninja and thanks to him, Sozi found her nindo! Sozi is also one of Jiraiyas mysterious reliable spies, collecting information for him about the Akatsuki and other enemies. **

**Remember, reviews and comments are always welcome! **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: A New Partner

**Lw: Hi everyone! It's me again. I just got some new tunes to jam to while I write, so I'm still trying to crank these babies out! Sorry if these get shorter. It just makes everything nice, short and sweet. **

**Katie: Blah blah blah… (shoves Lw out of the way) Lw does not own anything Naruto! Only her characters and me! *****Gives a smile and peace sign***

_Previously on The Traveler:_

_Turning back to continue deeper into the forest, Katie was greeted by what she could only describe as something ghost like._

_"Boo." It grinned and gave a single wave._

_"WAAHHH!"_

**A New Partner**

**Katie's Prov**

Sozi was at my side in less then a second. "Katie, are you alright? What happened? Why did you scream?" She shook my shoulders to get my attention.

But I couldn't tear my eyes away from this.. this _ghost_ thing. It had a goofy smile on its face. _Its face.. _It was slowly registering to me that this 'it' was actually a girl. A girl wearing the same outfit I was, a white t-shirt and tan shorts.

"You.. You don't see that?" I pointed to the spirit. There was no way in _hell_ you could miss it!

Sozi had a concerned face, "Katie, no one else is here…" She looked around as if to make her point. "Nothing but trees."

I broke away from Sozis grip and pointed back to the ghost who was still floating casually a few inches off the ground. "How can you _not_ see that! She's _floating_ right there!"

Then the 'she' spirit giggled. "She can't see or hear me silly. Only you can!" It floated behind Sozi, and then in front of her waving a hand in front of her face, proving her point. "See?" Sozi looked un-phased, still staring at me with a look of concern. _Great, just great, now everyone will think I'm crazy!_

I just about had another heart attack when Jiraiya appeared from no where. "I heard someone scream. Is something wrong?" He looked between Sozi and I noticing no one was hurt.

"She is seeing things now. She claims she sees a ghost." Sozi broke her stare with me to speak to Jiraiya.

The spirit made a move to get closer to me and floated to the right of me, but I quickly backed away and hid behind Sozi. "Oh no, your not coming anywhere near me!"

"Aww… she's scared of me! How cute!" Again, she started to fly towards Sozi and I, but I bolted away from her.

"NO! It's not cute! What are you! Who are you? Quit following me!" I felt me heart pick up a few beats. This was so confusing! What was she?

"Katie, who are you talking to?" Jiraiya threw me a calculating gaze.

I turned to face the spirit. "Uhh ya.. Good question." That would aid in me not looking like a complete loon. Cause its totally natural for me to have conversations with myself… Not!

The spirit merely floated over to me and bowed like you would to royalty. "I am the mighty spirit Oriel, and you my dear, are my new host!" her smile was a mile wide and she started to float around me in a circle, I couldn't stop staring. "I was the one who brought you here! I was also the one who was making those noises earlier too. I didn't mean to freak you out, I just couldn't resist!"

My mouth opened and closed. Did I just hear that right? I could feel my face get warm and turn from confused, to a look of shock, and then back to confused. Oriel? I had never heard of another spirit called that in the Naruto world. Maybe I was just going crazy…

"Katie." Sozi brought me back to the situation at hand. "Are you ok..?" I forgot that they couldn't hear Oriel talk, and I just realized how stupid I must have looked. Just standing there all shocked with no reply to their questions. Man I look ridiculous, but where do I start?

"Uhh.." I looked back at Oriel, who was still smiling and floating near to me with her legs crossed. "I…" my mouth felt dry. They weren't going to believe me. But Sozi believed me when I said I was from another world…

I pointed to where Oriel was hovering, knowing they still couldn't see her like I did. "That is Oriel. She says she's the one who brought me here and is a mighty spirit." It sounded crazy coming from my mouth, and I was still trying to comprehend it myself. This is definitely a dream. Its gotta be.

Jiraiyas eyes narrowed and his arms feel to his side, his face was stern. "Oriel…? That sounds familiar…" he kept staring at me, and I felt the world get bigger while I shrunk under his gaze. Man he can be intimidating. Thankfully he looked towards the sky, "This wouldn't happen to be the old wives tale would it?" His voice was barely above a whisper. If the night wasn't already so quiet I would have missed it.

"Who is Oriel?" Sozi asked. "What old wives tale are you talking about Jiraiya-sama?"

"They probly don't remember much. Most of my records were destroyed." Oriel spoke to me. I turned my attention to her, "What do you mean they were destroyed?" I could feel Sozi and Jiraiya stare at me but I focused on Oriel.

She shrugged. "I told my guardians to destroy any accounts that concerned me. I would be surprised if anyone still remembered anything about me." She pointed to Jiraiya, "I'm actually impressed he knows something." But then she smiled, "At least I can be a good bed time story!"

I rolled my eyes at that last part. For someone who was so mighty they acted like a little kid. "She says most of her records were destroyed. She's surprised you know something about her Jiraiya."

They both nodded, but Sozi still appeared lost. Jiraiya then stalked over in front of me with his arms crossed, a hard look was etched on his face. I could _feel_ Sozi tense and Oriel uncross her legs, sliding closer to me. This was bad…

"Listen close ok? You are to tell _no one_ about her do you understand? Letting people know something like this about you would be very unwise." He patted his hand on my head. The tense air was released as he continued. "And don't worry, you're not crazy. This explains a lot actually." He smiled and left it at that.

I couldn't help but sigh either, "Thank the lord!" I put a hand over my chest, "For a moment there, I thought I really _was _crazy…" That got everyone to laugh, even myself. God it felt good to laugh.

"Well I knew you weren't crazy!" Oriel put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I just rolled my eyes and smirked. Maybe this spirit wouldn't be so bad after all. She seems decent enough, not like the way the demons are portrayed in the Naruto world. It might sound strange, but she felt like a long lost friend I had, and we were just now reuniting again.

Sozi started to stretch. "Well that's enough adventure for one night." She pointed a finger at me. "You have training tomorrow, Katie, so you need to get some sleep. You'll need it" She walked back to the fire that was slowly dying and I followed, feeling tried. I looked around for Oriel, but she disappeared. _Ill have to get used to that… _Jiraiya also disappeared again finishing his watch, while Sozi and I collapsed on the ground together once we were in our campsite.

I curled up in a ball beside the fire. This all was just so much to comprehend! I had a spirit in me that sucked me through my TV and I was going to become a ninja! What a combination! _I'll have to get Jiraiya to tell me the Old wives tale about Oriel... _I thought of Naruto and Gaara, how they had demons sealed in them and how they'll be hunted in the future. Will I be hunted to? Are people gonna try to kill me for Oriel?

No. I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to be taken. I wasn't going to loose. I won't die. I wasn't going down like that.

"Hey Sozi?"

"Hm?"

"Nighty night." I smiled and finally fell asleep.

**Lw: Tada! Yet another one down! God, ima beast…**

**Katie: You think YOU'RE A beast? Ima saint! Hahaha! **

**Lw: Oh ha ha. You're hysterical. Anyways! Oriel is indeed only seen by Katie. I pictured her to be something like a **_**shinigami**_**, where only one person can see her but she can see everyone else. Also, Oriel is slightly translucent. She can physical touch Katie, but not anyone else. **

**Katie: Man I just keep getting cooler and cooler… *****Grins like freak*******

**Lw: That's what you think… **

**Stay tuned for chapter 6! Training comes, and she finally gets to Konoha! Yay! **


	6. Chapter 6: Practice

**Lw: Yo. Soooo I watched the final part of the Harry Potter series at midnight when it came out. Best. Movie. Ever. I cried too much I got a janky-swollen eye. Yes, I'm a sap. Deal with it.**

**Katie: Ya, I can agree with you there. I just wish I was back home to see it… That was my whole childhood right there! The magic will never end for me… **

**Lw: I know! Anyways, in honor of Harry Potter finally coming to a close, I give you a semi lengthy Chapter 6! Yay! :D**

**Practice!**

**Katies Pro**

"Oh my god.. *pant pant * I cant go on!" *huff huff *

"Yes you can! Common get up! Don't quit now, you're almost done!"

"But I'm dyin here!" I collapsed on the ground, my body couldn't move anymore even if my ass was lit on fire. When I agreed to ninja training, I didn't agree to some ninja Nazi boot camp! It started out easy, a few sit ups, push-ups, a crash course in hand seals, a few laps, some basic ninjutsu and genjutsu. But those went from a few, to a few hundred within the week. With no break! I was being tortured!

The sun was blocked from my face as Sozi stood over my head. _Awe, sheit._ "What are you doin layin down on the job? You still have 134 more laps to do. And then we have basic kicks and punches to finish, along with more ninjutsu practice."

I closed my eyes and mock cried, "I need water! You guys are working me to the bone. I haven't even got a break in what, 2 weeks?"

"That's what sleep if for."

"Well when you wake me up at the _butt crack of dawn_ and push me till the _dead of night_ I don't see any time to sleep!"

Water was suddenly dumped on my face. Sputtering, I looked up to see Jiraiya standing next to Sozi with a bucket in his hands and a smile on his face. "Did someone call for water?"

"Not like that…" I got up to chase after Jiraiya to exact my revenge but my muscles said no. "Ugh!" God I was sore...

"Your still behind in training. You still have a long way to go." Sozi crossed her arms. "But you have five minutes." And she walked away. I sighed. At least I get a break… but she's right. I was still nowhere near were I wanted to be in my training. I felt like a baby when it came to the hand seals and techniques. I'm pretty sure I felt something like how Naruto did when he couldn't pass his ninja exam to graduate and get his headband. Wait….Naruto… that's it! I just have to be more like Naruto! I can't give up yet. I have to get stronger.

Then I got the light blub, 'Bing!' above my head. Sitting up I looked around for Oriel. She would normally just sit around and watch me train, disappearing and reappearing whenever she pleased, but I needed to ask her something…

"Oriel?"

"Yes darling?" She was sitting cross-legged under a tree a few feet away. I walked over to her spot and sat down in front of her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" She smiled at me. Even though she looked no older then me, she kinda acted like a mother. It was kinda weird sometimes.

"I was wondering… since your all powerful and all.. and you know a lot about being a ninja and what not… is there anyway you could help me train? I mean, there's gotta be some sort of training secret or tip you could tell me right? Cause I kinda suck right now."

"Hmm…" She looked at the sky in thought. "I'm not sure if it will work, but we _could_ try something…" Oriel got up and moved over to the middle of the training grounds we were on. I got up and followed her. "Follow my movements alright?" I nodded.

Oriel then proceeded to do a series of taijutsu moves very slowly so I could have time to copy them the same way she did them. She repeated the series of moves twice while I copied them to the best to my abilities. But then, on the third time, it felt more natural. Like, I had already done the moves 40 more times then I actually did.

"Feel the movements, let them flow through you." Oriel spoke. "I've known them for many generations, and so have you. Let the moves guide you, like a dance if you will." Oriel started doing a combination of new moves, I continued to try and follow her techniques. Kick, punch, punch, swoop dodge, ankle kick, jump, jab, jab, tumble roll, kick. Oriel was right, it did feel like a dance, a dance I had learned when I was little. I knew it, but forgot it, and now im remembering again.

She did more combo moves, but at a much faster pace. It was becoming easier as we kept going. I was still sloppy, but I mean, I was doing way better then before!

Oriel then stopped, while I kept the combos going. I felt graceful and dangerous at the same time. Keeping the mantra of moves in my head it felt like I was getting the hang of it, even adding a few of my own moves to spice it up. "Good, very good." Oriel nodded at me. I kept going, letting the moves guide me. I couldn't believe I was getting the hang of it!

"Have Sozi or Jiraiya-sama spar with you."

I stopped. "What? I may have a few moves down, but im still now match for them!"

"They'll take it easy on you." Oriel encouraged. "Plus you gotta start somewhere."

Sozi must have been watching or listening to me talk to myself because she came over. "Your moves look better. Lets see how much you've improved." Guess my time was up.

"Oh lovely…" I sighed, but got in a ready position like Sozi was already in. I really never had a say in anything, anyways. Jiraiya was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed a few feet away. "Alright, seeing as you're still not the best with anything besides taijutsu, Katie, this will be a hand to hand combat only. On my mark." He called, eyeing Sozi and I. "BEGIN!"

Sozi immediately came at me with blazing speed and gave me a solid punch in the gut, sending me flying across the grounds. Giving me no time to recover, she picked me up by the collar of my shirt and slammed me back into the ground. Sozi came at me with a drop kick but I caught her ankle and tossed her to the side, giving me time to roll away and get back up into a fighting position.

_Damn, she so good!_ I dodged another barrage of her punches coming at my face, and back flipped away from her. But she was in my face in an instant and continued to throw jabs and kicks at me. I could barely keep up my blocks she was so fast!

"Your slow!" Sozi yelled and punched me right in my face. Skidding back a bit, I looked up at Sozi. "Come at me with the intent to kill!"

"I'm not gonna kill you, I cant!" I shouted. She was so intense when she fights. Sozi then came at me with the best swinging air kick I've ever seen! I did a matrix move; bending backwards to barely dodge her kick feeling the air graze past my nose. That was _way_ to close for comfort.

"Then you'll never win! You're a loser! A failure!" Sozi appeared behind me and kicked me in the back across the field, while I was flying through the air, she appeared in front of me and punched me right in the gut sending me flying back yet again.

"Your still a punching bag! Get up and try!" She was trying to rile me up, get me motivated to move. She tried this technique before, and it usually worked for me, but this time it wasn't really working.

Oriel was at my side, looking at Sozi. "Katie, get up."

"She's *pant* so good! I can't *huff huff* keep up with her speed. I thought *huff* you said she would *huff huff* take it easy on me!" I could barely catch my breath.

Oriel just smiled, "So? Get up! Show her your moves." I looked at her and she just kept smiling. "Were in this together, so I believe in you! Common! I didn't think you were a quitter, right?"

That got me up on my feet. If there was one thing I wasn't, it was a quitter. I never backed down on anything, I loved challenges and this was one if I ever had one. I got in a fight stance and so did Oriel.

"Ready for more?" Sozi mocked, with a smile.

I wiped my mouth. "As ready as ill ever be."

"Good. Cause here I come!" Sozi came at me with her blinding speed again, except this time I was ready. Her barrage of punches never relented and I was keeping up my blocks.

_I need to find an opening… _She kept punching, aiming at my face, when suddenly there was a small break. _There!_ It was my turn. I ducked and spun in a circle sweeping my leg out to catch Sozis leg and forcing her to jump into the air.

"Now!" Oriel cried. Together, Oriel and I mimicked each other jumping up and landing punch after punch on Sozi in the air. My punches started to get so fast they blurred together. Sozi had to land on the ground, but she was on the defense, only blocking my attacks. Jumping up again, I tried to drop kick her into the ground but she caught my ankle and threw me away so she could recover.

"Don't stop! Keep attacking!" Oriel yelled next to me. Oriel and I both took off towards Sozi again, doing the combo moves we practiced together earlier. Kick, punch, punch, swoop dodge, ankle kick, jump, jab, jab, tumble roll, kick. It really did feel like a dance, and I was getting it down! I was actually keeping up with Sozi, and I was fast!

Everything she had came at me with before, wouldn't work a second time. I was ready and I could keep up, weather it was a block or a counter. I couldn't believe half the stuff I was doing. I was even dodging a few kunai she threw my way. I felt like a beast!

But then with speed I hadn't seen before, Sozi appeared behind me and had her hand cocked back ready to punch me. I could only watch over my shoulder as her knuckles connected with my back. Her punch was laced with chakra and sent me flying across the field, right into Jiraiya who caught me skidding us to a halt.

Jiraiya could only laugh. "Well I think that's enough training for today! What a fight! From not even being able to block a single attack, to actually landing a few hits yourself is quiet an improvement Katie!" he set me down gently.

Sozi walked over too. "He's right. Nice job kid. You might actually be a ninja after all." She smirked.

I could only sit on the ground and smile. If I was tired before, I was exhausted now! I looked like I went through a war zone, while Sozi looked like none of my attacks did anything. But I kept smiling despite my lose, "Thanks! I thought I did pretty good. You'll have to teach me how to attack like that Sozi, cause that was one heck of a punch!"

Sozi just laughed and ruffled my hair. "Sure thing kid. Ill teach you that and much more."

**-After much training and such-**

That was basically how my training went on for a month and a half. The three of us would walk miles until we came to a town, train for a few days (_aka get the snot beat out of me_), Jiraiya would leave for a little bit, come back, and then we would all leave and walk miles to the next town. I was learning new moves from both Sozi and Jiraiya and I thought I was getting pretty good, improving in all areas. Our travels were becoming so much of a routine that I felt like we were all one small dysfunctional family.

Dysfunctional when Sozi and I caught Jiraiya doing his "research" on young beautiful ladies in hot springs. God it was fun beating the snot out of him. Well, actually, it was mostly Sozi who would smack him, but I verbally scolded him. Which was, in my opinion just as good, especially in public.

We also figured out how I was picking up techniques and new moves so fast. It was exactly how Oriel said; she knew the moves, and so I did in a way. When Oriel practiced with me, it was like riding a bike. You may not ride it in a while, but when you start up again it clicks. And that's what happened. She knew how to ride the bike, and when she started again it clicked for me too. Like I had been a ninja all my life and I hadn't just start just a few weeks ago.

**-Somewhere on the road to destiny….-**

Our little group was currently on the way to Konoha, which had been our destination ever since my training had began, (I had bugged the crap out of Sozi and Jiraiya for them to tell me where we were headed as I was often left out of most of their conversations. They called it "grown up talk" and I was never invited) when Jiraiya suddenly came to a halt.

"I think it's my time to leave, ladies. This is as far as I wanna go, don't want to risk being spotted and all."

Sozi and I both stopped. "What!" I cried, "You can't leave now! You still have to teach me more awesome ninjutsu! You can't bail now, old man!"

"Now now, I'm sure Sozi has many awesome techniques to teach you too! And besides, you _know_ I can't go with, silly girl." Jiraiya smiled and reached over to start giving me a noogie.

I squirmed out of his grip and playfully punched his arm. "I'm gonna miss you Jiraiya." I looked up at him and I could feel tears in my eyes. We all had gotten close, despite my lack of respect to my elders at times, he felt like a grandpa to me. Sure he was a perv, but we had our moments together.

He could only laugh. "You sound like you're never going to see me again kid! I'll be back before you know it." I vaguely thought of how, in the future, he'll leave to gather information on Pein and ending up dying in the processes. I quickly brushed those thoughts from my mind.

I gave him a big bear hug anyways. "Still, be careful you old geezer!" I broke the hug and then bowed. "I mean, Jiraiya-sama."

"Okay, that was definitely something I never want to see again. I don't think I've ever seen you that serious before!" Jiraiya, Sozi and I all laughed. Then he randomly handed Sozi an envelope.

"I trust you know what to do with this."

Sozi nodded. "Completely." I wondered what was in that envelope and if it had anything to do with me. _Hmm…_

Jiraiya turned and gave one last glance at Sozi and I, waving over his shoulder. "Later." And like that he was gone.

I turned to Sozi. "Soooo... does this mean were close to Konoha?"

Continuing our little walk Sozi only nodded. "Just over those hills."

I could vaguely make out a valley of trees and a distant mountain range where the Hokage heads were most likely carved. I got giddy all of a sudden. Konoha! We were almost there! I'm gonna meet everyone! YEAH!

"What are you smiling about?" Sozi was eyeing me while facing forward. It was her classic side-glance.

"Oohhh nothing, just wondering what I'm gonna do to everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yupp!"

"And what exactly do you plan on doing to everyone?"

"You have _no_ idea." I smirked evilly. _Awww YEAH!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: SORRY! I know it was SSUUPPPPEERRR long! D: but I had to do get some things said, like how Jiraiya leaves and how Katie got sorta good so fast. I hope I explained it reasonably enough that you all understand. If you don't, just ask questions don't be shy! <strong>

**Katie: I can't wait till we get into Konoha! I'm gon' go APE SHEIT ON ERRONE! **_**MWAHAHAHA!**_

**Lw: AHEM! Well, yeah I'm also sorry about that too. I know I told you Katie would be getting to Konoha this chapter but that ended up not happening. So DEAL! **

**Katie: **_**MWAHA! MWAHHAHAHA! MMWAAAAAHAHAHAHA! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Half the Crew

**Katie: LESS ESPLAININ AND MORE ACTION! **

**Lw: WHATEVER! * shoves Katie out of the picture * I own nothing!**

**Half the Crew**

"Wow…" I mumbled. Konoha was totally underplayed in the manga. This place was frickin HUGE!

"Alrighty, I have to meet with the Hokage. I'll meet back with you in 3 hours. Can you stay out of trouble that long?" Sozi gave me an accusing look. What? I can be good. Most of the time….

"Ya ya ya, out of trouble… I get it." I waved a hand. No big deal.

Sozi started to walk away towards the Hokage building when I remembered a vital part to my adventure.

"Wait! Do I get a map? Or money? What if I get hungry?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." She handed me a sack of money and a map. "Don't spend it all, but it should be enough. Meet me back here." She pointed to a random place on the map and I nodded.

"OK got it." Nope, that was a lie. I just nod and smile. Good Katie.

Sozi started walking again disappearing into the crowd of people that was the market. Man I was totally gonna get lost in this place. Everyone was buzzing around doin their own little thing. Merchants were selling various items on the side of the road, kids were running around on the streets, people were running errands, and you'd even see the occasional ninja just out for a stroll. It was kind of nice.

My tummy grumbled and quickly forgetting about sightseeing, I decided to go get some lunch. Looking back down at the map i had in my hands, I started walking while I looked for the famous Ichiraku ramen shop. Why not get some of the best ramen in the world! But I couldn't tell where it was on the map, let alone where I was... This was gonna be harder then I thought…

"HEY! Naruto! Get _back_ here! Watch where your going baka!" a feminine voice made me look up from my map. Naruto..?

"Hahah! Sakura-chan, you worry too much! Just watch me, okay?" a male voice called. That was definitely Naruto. But where were they? I looked around and didn't seem them anywhere.

"Ouff!" Something hard collided with me shoving me face first down into the ground, my map and moneybag scattering on the ground. "What the heck man! Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

A hand was in my face in an instant. "Hey! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" a boy was standing in front of me and i was blinded momentarily by his bright orange jump suit. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"I didn't even see you there!" he put a hand behind his head in an apologetic manner. "Sorry!"

"Naruto you BAKA!" a pink hair girl punched Naruto in the head. "You could have hurt someone! And see what you did! You knocked this poor girl over!"

"Ahh.. Sakura-chan… I said I was sorry!" Naruto was rubbing his tender head.

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to impress Sakura so much…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" the pinkette asked.

"Ohh nothing.. hahah." Mwahaha ! I smiled and waved a hand, "Its no big deal. He said he was sorry. I'm Katie by the way." I held out my hand to shake.

Sakura took my hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Katie! I'm Sakura, and this –"

"I'm the GREAT Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" He pulled a pose and fist pumped the air. I could feel myself sweat drop... Ohh Naruto…

A finger poked my shoulder from behind. "Here's your bag." A boy with dark, navy blue, duck butt hair handed me my stuff and walked next to Sakura.

"And this is Sasuke…" Sakura had dreamy hearts in her eyes.

I could feel myself sweat drop again. This was worse than I thought.. Sakura really has it bad for the emo prince! "Well thanks Sasuke. I didn't even hear you pick anything up."

"Hn."

"Emo prince…" I rolled my eyes.

"What was that?"

"What..?" Oh god this was gonna be fun! Mwahahaha!

Then my tummy decided to growl _very_ loudly. I felt my face heat up... That was sounded like a monster and everyone was looking at me now!

"You hear that sound? That is the call of Ichiraku's ramen!" Naruto shouted. "Here! Let me treat you to a bowl since I hit you an all." He gripped my wrist and started pulling me in the direction of the ramen stand. I had no objections there!

"Are you sure? I don't want to seem like a burden." That was a lie, lead me to the ramen! Nom nom nom…

Sakura shook her head, "No no! You'd be no bother at all. Come with us!"

"Yeah! Plus, we were all headed there anyways! Just got done with some _intense_ training." Naruto bragged

I laughed, "Well if you insist…" I was gonna eat a hole in his wallet.

* * *

><p>Down at the ramen stand it was clear Naruto was a regular. He instantly broke into conversation with the two workers and he seemed quite popular. Naruto was already ordering his forth bowl while Sakura and Sasuke were still on there first. I was currently tackling my second. This stuff was so good! I could totally see Narutos love for the noodles! I ordered a third bowl...<p>

"So Kaite, where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here." Sakura started the light conversation next to me.

"I'm from…" Oh shit.. Where was I from? Sozi didn't tell me a cover story! GAH! Think fast! Uhhh… "I'm actually from Konoha."

That earned a funny look from everyone. "Really?" Naruto said to my other side. "Iv never seen you around before." Everyone had the same curiosity in there eyes. Mother fuck. Why must they ask questions!

"Well that's cause I just got back from traveling with my… Aunt. We've been gone for a looooong time."

Nods of approval came from the three. But the pinkette kept asking stupid questions...

"So does this mean your not a ninja? I don't see a headband on you anywhere."

"Even though I don't have a headband, I've been training to become one. I haven't had time to come back and take the test, but I plan to soon." More nods from the three.

"Are you good?" Of course Sasuke would ask something ridiculous like that.

"What kind of question is that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

"A logical one, dobe." Oooo so smooth and cool like. I saw Sakura get stars in her eyes again. I almost rolled my eyes. Oh brother..

"That's no way to treat a new friend baka!" Naruto yelled.

"Your not the boss of me!" Sasuke and Naruto then got into a glaring contest, electricity shooting between the two.

"Now now boys, no need to get your panties in a twist!" I tried to calm the two boys when the small ramen flap flipped up.

"What's this I hear about panties?" A boy with a grey jacket, red triangles on his cheeks, and a toothy grin entered the restaurant.

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked high five-ing his friend.

I recognized Hinata and Shino as they also followed after Kiba into the noodle shop. "Getting some food, what does it look like we're doing Naruto?" Kiba sat down next to Naruto. Hinata and Shino sat next to Kiba. The place felt slightly more crowded with the new trio.

"So who's your friend there? Is she your new _girlfriend_ Naruto?" Kiba asked eyeing me after everyone ordered a new bowl of ramen.

"Pshh no! Her name is Katie and she's my new friend! She just got back from traveling around the _world_!"

"Oh really? That sounds exciting." Kiba smirked in my direction.

However, Naruto quickly distracted Kiba about training and who was going to be a stronger ninja so I leaned over to Sakura who was still nibbling on her ramen. "No offense to Kiba, but I kinda get the vibe that he's quite the flirt. Does he always hit on girls?"

Sakura sputtered, her hand covering her mouth trying to hold back her small laugh. After she swallowed Sakura nodded. "Yeah, kinda. Only new girls though." We both laughed. I imagined Sakura to be kind of bitchy to people, but i was pleasantly surprised. I could see myself getting along with Sakura, she seemed nice enough so far.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked. He must have overheard our giggles.

Sakura looked at me and I just smiled answering for us, "She told me a funny joke is all. But hey, you never introduced me to your friends over there." I pointed to Hinata and Shino.

"Oh yeah! This is Hinata." She blushed when Kiba pointed and said her name.

"H-hi." OMG! She was so frickin adorable! I resisted the urg to glomp her on the spot.

"And this is Shino. He's pretty quiet." Kiba pointed a thumb at the bug boy.

Shino turned to me and nodded. I think he was even more silent than emo prince.

"And I'm Kiba!" he pointed a thumb to his chest with a grin. "And this is Akamaru!" He patted his puppy's head that magically popped its head out from his coat. "Arf Arf!"

"Awww puppy!" I squealed and grabbed Akamaru under his arms. "He's so cute!" I scratched behind his ears earning barks of approval. I loved dogs they were the shit.

"You didn't greet me like that…" Kiba pouted.

"That's cause you're not a puppy!" I smiled.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed and kept finishing up their ramens. Naruto was the only one still eating while everyone talked about random things, and I enjoyed their conversations. I was surprised that everyone was pretty welcoming. Well, except for Shino. He didn't really talk all that much. Even Sasuke talked to me a little.

When Naruto finally finished his meal (I lost count of how many bowls he ate), our crew filled out of the tiny ramen stand and started walking down the street. Shino quietly excused himself and disappeared along with Sasuke so that just left me, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba.

"So where are you headed to next Katie?" Sakura politely asked.

"Well actually, I need to meet up with my aunt soon. I lost track of time…" Actually I didn't know how long I stayed in the ramen shop and I was at a complete loss as to what time it was.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! I have to help my mom with something! I have to go! See you some other time Katie!" Sakura then took off down the road to god knows where. Well that was unexpected.

"BOSS!" Out of no where, a random kid popped out from a poorly made disguise in the middle of the road.

"Konohamaru! What the heck are you doing?" Naruto screamed pointing at the young kid.

"Taking you away Boss! You have to teach me your awesome new techniques! Because your the greatest!" Konohamaru grabbed Narutos wrist and dragged him away. That too was unexpected…

"Things sure are random around here…"

Kiba shrugged. "Eh, that's normal." Then he eyed me. "So, where are you meeting your aunt?"

"Uhh…" Good question. I pulled out the map. "Here!" I pointed to the random spot where Sozi picked earlier. I had no idea where it was, or where we were headed now.

"Hmm.. that's kinda far. Want me to accompany you?" Kiba smiled. I mentally shrugged. At least he's a gentleman.

"Actually, I already asked Hinata to take me there." I smiled. Don't get me wrong, I liked Kiba and all, just not in the way he was trying to get at.

Hinata looked lost and confused. "W-what..?" Kiba however, didn't look convinced. So I wrapped an arm around Hinata and walked a little bit faster than Kiba leaving him behind.

"Sorry bud! Maybe next time!" I winked at him and led Hinata further away from the boy. After rounding a corner I dropped my arm.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to drag you away like that. I just didn't want Kiba to get the wrong idea, ya know?" maybe I was just being paranoid, but whatever. You can never be too carful.

"U-uh huh." She nodded. Awww! She's so cute! And shy. And adorable! GAH!

"Buy hey, I haven't been back to Konoha in awhile, and they changed a few things while I've been gone and I really do need help finding this place. I was wondering if you could help me find it?" I gave my most generous and kind smile I could give and it seemed to work.

"Oh, o-okay. L-let me see your map again." I pulled out my map and pointed to the spot again. She nodded and led the way. Walking with Hinata was nice. Along the way i tried striking conversation with her to lighten up the mood. She was still stutter-y but we ended up talking about a lot. In that short time, she and I really opened up to each other, just talking about literally anything! But the majority was random girly things.

Then all to soon Hinata stopped, "We're here."

I looked up and saw an old apartment building. "Thank you so much Hinata, I really appreciate it." I smiled at her. Gosh I couldn't help but smile at her!

"Y-your welcome, Katie-chan." Hinata blushed while she bowed and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" my hand reached out to the violet haired girl.

"Y-yes?" Hinata turned a little.

"Its just Katie, okay? And you don't need to be so shy around me! We're friends!"

Then Hinata smiled too, "Alright.. Katie. See you around!"

"Bye Hinata!" I called. And like that she disappeared down the streets.

I smiled to myself. It was my first day and I already met half the Rookie Nine. That's so exciting! Im pretty sure i squealed a little... I'll have to meet the other half some other time. I looked back up to the apartment building and wondered what time it was. I didn't have a watch, so I couldn't tell if I was early or late. Mental note, get a watch...

"I wonder where Sozi is…"

"What about me?" I just about peed my pants when Sozi materialized next to me.

"Don't _DO_ that to me! I'll get a heart attack and die!" I had a hand over my heart. I could feel my heart working over time from my little scare.

"You didn't get one though, right?"

"Yeah, but one day I will!"

"Whatever." Sozi smiled and then pointed to the Hokage building. "I just got back from a meeting with the Hokage. He wants to meet with you soon."

"What? Why?"

"Um. To meet with you?" Sozi said it like it was obvious.

"Oh.. well… will you be there?" I don't know if I felt comfortable meeting with someone of such a high rank alone. He was the fricken Hokage after all! Most powerful ninja in the village... Sozi started leading the way to the Hokage tower.

"Only if you want me to be."

I walked a little closer to her feeling even more like a little kid then ever. "I do, cause I'm kinda nervous."

Sozi laughed and patted my head. "Katie? Scared? Thought I'd never see the day."

"Hey! I said _nervous_. Not scared." I crossed my arms for emphasis.

"Same thing."

"So what do you think he wants to say to me?"

"I think it might have something to do with your future."

I gulped. "My future?" How lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: Tada! How was that? Good? I felt it was pretty good. Got the ball rolling a bit more. <strong>

**Katie: Are you kidding? You left me hanging! What if I leave Konoha? What if I don't have a place to live? What he takes Sozi away from me? What will I do?**

**Lw: Oh shut up! You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter! Mwahahah! **


	8. Chapter 8: Ass Kicking

**Lw: I have a special guest!**

**Lee: HELLO YOUTHFUL AUIDENCE! I AM ROCK LEE! **

**Lw: Take it away Lee! :D **

**Lee: LW DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCPET HER CHARACTERS! **

**Ass Kicking**

I think I'm sweating. Actually, Im pretty sure I was dripping sweat. I must have smelt gross... OH MY GOD IM NERVOUS.

Across from me, the Hokage stared me down. His elbows resting on his desk and his hands folded neatly in front of his face. It didn't help that his hat was turned slightly downwards so it was hard to see the mans face.

God I was gonna die… I was shaking in my seat. My knee was pulsing up and down like crazy and I couldn't stop twiddling my fingers. This whole meeting was going to go horribly, I could feel it. He was going to tell us to leave and never come back. He was going to kill me. He was going to experiment on me for Oriel… I can just see it now, dead in less than seconds by ninjas. What a way to go.

Sozi was sitting calmly next to me. Oh how I envied her...

"Sozi has told me much about you Katie." Getting up from his seat he walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "I'd just like to have a few things cleared up, if that's alright with you."

Not that I had any say in matter… but "Sure, anything sir."

He nodded and to my surprise, he took off his hat setting it down on his desk. "I don't mean to intimidate you, I am just curious about your…"

I calmed down a bit knowing where this was going. "Her name is Oriel, sir. And she's right here." I pointed to the floor next to me. Oriel was just chillin on the ground, hands folded nicely in her lap, listening to the conversation. "I thought she should listen to anything you had to say to me."

He looked surprised. "Should I get her a chair then?" he offered.

Oriel and I laughed together. "Na, she's not one for furniture, sir." I looked at Oriel as she was still giggling. "But she says thanks for the offer."

He nodded. "I understand." I suddenly felt comfortable around the old man. Even though he looked very intimidating I don't think he's interested in kicking Sozi or me out, killing, or experiments. He's just a curious old man.

"Sozi told me only a few things about the spirit. I must say, you've certainly caught my curiosity."

"I totally understand." I shrugged a little. "Feel free to ask me anything sir."

He nodded sensing my calmness now. "Lets start with something simple then. What can you tell me about Oriel?"

Oh god, where to start… I told him about how I arrived to this world. (Tv and all) How I knew a few things about their world and how Oriel sealed herself inside of me. I told him how I can learn and perform new moves at a much faster rate than ordinary people, how she and I can freely talk to each other through our thoughts or in spirit form (like she was now). How she can protect me in battle, but cannot physically touch anyone or anything. I basically told him everything.

The old man had been very quiet while I talked. "Interesting…" he appeared in thought. He moved back around to his chair and took a seat smiling. "I just wanted a little more information on our newest addition to our ranks."

My eyes got wide. Did I just hear that right? Addition to our ranks? I looked at Sozi who was just leaning back in her seat enjoying my expression change.

"W-what?" I choked out.

"You didn't tell her?" The old man looked to Sozi.

"Thought it would be better coming from you sir."

I was speechless. No way.. This is what I worked for! And they were just giving it to me? Just like that?

"Sozi came to me yesterday asking me if you could become a ninja…"

I could feel my heart beat faster than ever… Was I getting light headed?

"And I agreed." That's when I noticed the opened letter Jiraiya had given to Sozi the day before. "Master Jiraiya tells me you are quiet skilled."

Oh I get it. Jiraiya must have really helped me here… I'll have to make sure I give him a pie later for his help. Hmmm pie.

He leaned deeper into his chair. "You will continue your training with Sozi and she will be your guardian for the duration of your stay. With you being the newest additional student, unfortunately you wont have a primary squad to go partake missions with."

I nearly cried. So I wouldn't get new friends? I couldn't go on missions? What a let down!

"So whenever a squad is short or in need of an extra cellmate, you will take his or her place." He shuffled through some papers on his desk. "And currently Team Gai is short a member, apparently Tenten has fallen ill. So you will take her place and report to Might Gai at the Training grounds later this evening." He leaned forward with something in his hands. "Welcome to Konoha." And handed me a Leaf headband.

What happened next was a blur. I remember the Hokage talking to me about some other things, but I blanked out. Oriel was still listening so she'd fill me in later. Sozi and I left the room and I started walking towards the training grounds. Had that really just happened? Was I really a ninja? More importantly, where was I going to wear my headband!

My subconscious walked me right to the training field where Gai, Lee, and Neji were all standing around waiting for me to arrive.

"There she is! Our newest youthful addition to our team!" Gai called and waved enthusiastically.

I walked over and I suddenly felt a little shy like Hinata. I was always a little shy around new people, and hey, it doesn't help it if they are loud and intimidating!

I waved a hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Katie. I'm here to fill in for Tenten until she gets better."

Lee bounced up to me, "I AM ROCK LEE! IT IS SO NICE TO HAVE ANOTHER YOUTHFUL TEAMATE SUCH AS YOUSELF! IM SURE YOU WILL BE A GREAT ADDITION TO OUR TEAM!"

I backed up a little bit and waved to Lee. Man he was sure loud! "Nice to meet you Lee." Then I gave him a salute. "I wont let your youthful-ness down!"

Gai and Lee both had excited stars in there eyes. They were bickering about how training would be ten times harder now that they had a new member.

Neji stepped forward. "Excuse my teammate and Sensei. They are a bit…"

"Excited?"

"Odd."

I nodded. Fair enough.

"I am Neji Huuga."

I offered a smile. "Nice to meet you."

He turned his back to me to go train and looked over his shoulder crossing his arms. "I'd suggest you train. I don't know what the Hokage was thinking when he sent a ninja without a headband, but you better not slow us down." And with that he walked away to train by himself.

Did he just say that? I couldn't believe he just said that! What a dick! Why I outta….

"Katie! Would you like to part take in an -" Lee started.

"LEE!" I yelled interrupting is sentence and scaring him slightly. "Where can I get some of those orange weights?" I pointed to his would be disguised leg warmers. "And I need some for my wrists too, if you have some." If I was going to get better faster, the weights would help. And then I could show Neji a thing or two!

Lee looked surprised that I knew they were weights but quickly recovered and Gai started laughing, "Hahahahaha! What a youthful young spirit indeed! I'll be RIGHT back with some weights for you Katie." And with that he disappeared.

I was still glaring at Neji when Gai came back faster then I thought possible. "I'll spare with you later after I get used to these weights Lee!" I was currently strapping on the new weights Gai sensei had gotten for me from god knows where. Thankfully they weren't a gross orange color like Lee's, more of a silver hue to be exact. But MAN these things were heavy! How Lee moved with these with such speed blowed my mind. I can barely lift my arms! "Promise!" I gave him a thumbs up and went to hit a tree for some practice.

When I returned from my hour of training alone, my muscles were all warmed up and I felt confident about the new weights. Oriel floated next to me and looked at my weights, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you feel comfortable now, but are you sure you want to spar with those on? They are quite the handicap, and I think they'll slow you down more than you think."

"Im going to wear them and show that punk I'm not a little weakling like he thinks I am. Ill show his fancy ass a thing or two.." Im pretty sure if looks could kill, I'd have carved a crater out of Nejis back.

"Im just saying, your making it harder on yourself with those. You don't have to prove anything." Oriel shrugged accepting my already made decision. "Whatever, it's your call."

I didn't say anything back to Oriel when I walked over and sat on the ground next to Gai sensei while we watched Lee and Neji have a small sparing match. Neji was beating Lee with his gentle fist, when Gai finally called the match.

"I will beat you next time Neji! After I do 1,000 push ups!" Lee posed and gave a thumbs up.

"No! Lee! I want to spare with you first!" I got up and walked over to where Neji was previously standing. He had already moved next to Gai.

"Ah yes! I have been waiting to spare with you Katie. I hope you will be a worthy opponent!" he acted like he wasn't just in a match. Lee crouched into his classic fighting position, one arm behind the back and one arm in the front.

"Ill do my best!" I backed up and got into my own fighting stance. Gai laughed again, "You kids are filled with so much youth! BEGIN!"

Neither of us moved. It was a brief stare down until Lee deepened his stance. "If you will not make the first move…" he smirked. "Then I will!" He charged, no flew, at me started to unleash a furry of punches and kicks. I started out good, blocking his well-aimed attacks and punches. His leaf whirlwind packed quite the kick. I even managed to land a few combos of my own, untill I started to feel the weights kick in. It hadn't even been like a minute into the fight and I already felt tired!

I landed 3 jabs to his face and threw a kick at his face, but he easily dodged my kick and back flipping away. I heard Neji scoff. "She's already fatigued. How weak." I gritted my teeth. I was gonna show him!

"You fight well Katie!" Lee called my attention back to the field. "But it is time to end this!" he came at me guns hot. A new wild barrage of kicks and punches bombarded my body. I couldn't keep up my blocks cause the weights were weighing down my arms to much to match his speed. Lee spun and kicked for my face, punched my head down, upper cutted my face, appeared behind me and spun kicked my back, swept his legs at my feet, hit me in my side while I was off balance, kicked me higher in the air, spun again kicking me in my stomach, punched my body 5 more times, and finally spun kicked my ass back down into a tree.

Well that wasn't how I pictured that going… Actually that wasn't at all how I picture this fight going. I wasn't expecting to get my ass handed to me! Period! And thats exactly what happened! Holy shit. I just laid there on my back because I was in pain everywhere.

Gai and Lee rushed over to me. "Katie! Are you alright?" Lee looked concerned and so did Gai. Aww at least someone cared about me! Even if it was only a little bit.

I just laughed. Oh how adorable! "Hahaha! Lee it's fine, I'm okay!" I sat up wincing a little, "I just wasn't expecting you to be so good!" Or these weights to be that heavy…

Lee looked taken aback and Gai laughed this time. "Well, Lee is a great student who trains relentlessly everyday!"

"Oh Gai-sensei! You are to kind!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEEEE!""

"GAAII-SEENNSSEEIII!"

"KATIE!" I shouted. They two looked taken aback but I just smiled again. "Now that that is done with! If you excuse me, I'm gonna go head out and get some food. I'll be here tomorrow for another match Lee!"

"That sounds splendid!" Lee pulled a thumbs up pose, while I slowly walked away. I saw Neji walking a few feet ahead and I got an idea again.

"Hey Neji!" I ran up next to him but winced. My muscles were still sore.

"What do _you_ want?" his eyes didn't even glance at me.

I had to hold back. Ohhhh how I wanted to chew him out… how I wanted to shove something up his ass for being a little prick. At least he changes later after his fight with Naruto in the Chunin exams. That's when he gets to be cooler. But for now, just take it…

"I was wondering if you could help me with something actually."

"What could I possible help _you_ with?" Just take it Katie, its nothing personal…

"Training. I want you to help me better understand -"

"I refuse." Pricky son of a main branch say what?

"Excuse me?" now I was getting erked.

"I refuse to teach someone who is at such a level below me." Did I just hear this bitch right? Since when was he Mr. Pricky pants? He finally stopped and looked at me. "Granted you seem to have a lot of chakra, but you appear to have little control over it. Why would I want to waste my time teaching someone who couldn't even stand a minute against someone who can't even use chakra?" and he turned and stalked away.

I couldn't believe it.. Was-what? What a bitch! Oh Neji Huuga….Neji, Neji, Neji… Huuga… you fucked with the wrong girl….

This. Means. War.

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: Tada! Lee is just awesome and all amazing with his fast ninja moves…<strong>

**Katie: Yeah and I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter. **

**Lw: Well you were semi handicapped with your new training weights! You'll get him …. eventually….. maybe…. **

**Katie: Yeah and ill kick Nejis ass after I talk to Hinata! :D she'll help me with my plan! **

**Lw: Oh? And what is your plan? **

**Katie: You'll see eventually! MWAHAHAHAH!**

**Lw: I THOUGHT I WAS THE AUTHOR! -_-''**


	9. Chapter 9: Sasuke

**Lw: Wazz up.**

**Katie: My kunai… **

**Lw: that doesn't sound good… **

**Katie: LW does not own anything! Love her unconditionally! **

_**NOTE! Slants = Thoughts. Though, these first few slants are a flashback. **_

**Sasuke**

**_* Katie's Flashback*_**

_It was late one night and I was practicing with Oriel on some new ninjutsu moves. I had already learned a few, but Oriel wanted me to learn one more technique for tonight. This particular technique she wanted me to perform was incredibly hard to grasp so I kept going and going…. _

_And going…. _

_...And going…..._

_I wasn't going to give up. I had to do it. _

_I was getting so close I could almost taste it…. So I kept going….._

_...And going…..._

_...And going…..._

_I was getting pretty used to failure slapping me in the face. I was supposed to concentrate and gather my chakra while focusing that energy into little balls around me. Then, when i had those orbs formed I supposed to form those balls into objects, preferably something sharp like a dagger or a kunai. All I could manage was gathering the chakra, and that was about it. _

"_I cant do it!" I fell on my back looking up at the stars panting. Saying I was exhausted was an understatement. My chakra was almost completely gone. Hey, working all day on amazing ninjutsu will do that to ya!_

"_Again." Oriel was hovering over me with her arms crossed. _

"_I cant." I shook my head and tried steadying my heartbeat taking deep breaths. _

"_Again!" _

"_I cant! I can't mold my chakra right!" I was beyond frustrated. _

"_Get up." I could feel her disappointment rolling off of her. _

"_No." What? Sometimes i could be stubborn. I just wanted to rest a little… she was pushing me so hard! _

"_Why do you want to be a ninja Katie? Huh?" Oriel started. "Is it so you can look cool? So you can impress your new friends? What makes you think you have what it takes to be a ninja?" _

_As much as I hated her talking to me like that, I had to think about what she said. Yeah, at first it was so I could impress people and it was pretty fricken cool. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a ninja if they got the chance, right? But why was I still going? _

"_I…" I closed my eyes. Did I really have a reason to keep fighting? Should I even be trying? I didn't even belong here in the first place._

"_Do you fight for yourself? Are you in this just for the sake of being here? What's your goal, hmm?" Oriel had a hard look on her face. _

_I sat up pissed off. "What the hell are you getting at? Do you not think I'm in this for the right reasons?" _

"_I want to know what you fight for!" Oriel was stern. She seemed far more motherly like than ever before, almost to a point where she was coming off as a drill sergeant. And an angry frustrated sergeant at that.._

"_I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!" I yelled. I threw my hands in the air, "Heaven knows I don't have a lot of them, but god knows I'll do anything to protect them!" They were the only thing I had in this world. I didn't have family here to protect, so thats why I fight. My friends are important. I'll protect them with everything I have, they were my family now._

"_Then why are you quitting? Do you want to seem them die? Do you want to lay flowers down on there grave? Do you want to loose-" _

"_NO!" I cried standing up. I was fed up with Oriel's attitude. "I will NEVER quit!" If my family was here i'd protect them from anything, if Naruto was here I'd fight with him till the end, if my friends were here I'd give it my all. Memories of Sozi and Jiraiya flashed through my head. I could see Naruto and his friends, no my new friends, all pass before my eyes. I'll NEVER let them down and I won't back down! I swear to protect them till the end!_

"_Then prove to me you have what it takes to protect your loved ones."_

_My body felt warm and became illuminated. There was a white line of chakra surrounding my body. I closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings making the right hand seals and drawing energy from everything around me. I had the orbs surrounding me. I opened my eyes, locking onto the wooden tree target in front of me. Opening my arms wide I cris-crossed them across the body spending the orbs flying towards the target. _

_To my delight, every beam of light that hit the target made the stump a pile of wood chips. What ever I did… it worked!_

"_I did it!" I cried jumping up and smiling. I really did it! I was becoming a ninja!_

_Oriel disappeared and I heard her voice in my head, 'Never forget what you fight for Katie. Your friends give you far more strength then any Justus ever could.' For a moment, Oriel reminded me of Jiraiya when he was telling Naruto he was going to be his teacher. _

"_I'd be a fool my entire life if I thought that Justus were everything…" _

**_* End Flashback * _**

That training experience happened the same night I fought with Lee and meet Team Gai. Oriels words gave me inspiration. If my friends gave me strength, I'd need to get to know them better. And what better way to get to know a person then to train with them?

And that's exactly what I did. Within the week I wasn't just practicing with Oriel or Sozi, I was asking everyone if I could train and practice with them. I didn't want to just be taught by the instructors. I wanted the full experience, so I' decided to learn from the students too.

I had gotten Sakura to teach me genjutsu, Ino was teaching me about poisons, Lee was helping me with my taijutsu, Tenten (when she got over her illness) was training me with a variety of weapons, Shikamaru was going over strategies and battle statistics, Shino was teaching me about the element of surprise and chakra absorbing techniques, Choji was helping me rediscover my love for chips and how size isn't a problem in battle, Hinata was teaching me about the chakra network and its weak spots, Kiba was helping me with partner attacks with Akamaru, and Naruto was teaching me how to do shadow clones. He was also helping me with everything because we both needed work on most of these subjects. But I was really bonding with everyone, and it was fun!

And that's not including the practice Oriel wanted to do with me every night. Which sucked, cause she kept pushing me like no tomorrow. SO on top of everything I was doing during the day with the rookie nine, I was being pushed extra hard at night. But I was okay with it. Oriel helped me refine the stuff I learned from my friends along with a few other special moves of her own.

But after that night, my whole attitude changed. If I thought I was optimistic before, I was unquestionably excited to learn, absorbing everything people were telling me. I was like a ninja sponge! And I never thought about giving up. If someone wanted me to do it again, I'd do it two more times. I was like a tree and no one could cut me down!

But! At the moment I was walking around Konoha looking for my next target. The Uchiha. I hadn't trained with him yet, and I figure he'd be great to learn fire techniques from. Maybe he can even teach me about anticipating my opponents next move..

"Hey! Katie!" Naruto was down the street coming straight for me, waving his hands in the air like a maniac trying to get my attention. It certainly worked.

Smiling I waved back, "Hey! What's up Naruto? You look excited about something."

"Only cause I am! Guess what guess what guess what GUESS WHAT!" he was jumping up and down in his spot.

"You're treating me to ramen!" What? I like ramen.

"Nope! Try again!"

"Uhhmm-"

"Kakashi sensei wants you to train with us!" He couldn't stop bouncing up and down.

"W-what? Really?" That was a coincidence…

"YEAH! Isn't that exciting? Maybe you can come on missions with us!" Naruto grabbed my arm and started dragging me off to god knows where. "Common! We have to meet him at the training grounds as soon as possible!"

Naruto dragged me by the arm all the way to the training grounds without stopping. Seriously, he had a vice grip on me... When we got to the training grounds however, Kakashi was already present, much to my surprise, and he was accompanied by non other then the Uchiha. The only person missing was Sakura. Strange, she was always on Sasuke like a bee on honey.

"I got her just like you asked Kakashi-sensei! We're all ready to go!" Naruto announced enthusiastically. He sure was ready to learn these new ninja moves…

Kakashi glanced up from his trademark book he was reading. "Well thank you Naruto, but your dismissed." He put his book away in his butt pocket.

"WHAT! You said to bring Katie to the training fields so we could train!"

"Actually I said, can you please bring Katie to the training field. That's all."

Aww.. poor Naruto! He thought he was going to train with Kakashi…

"But, but!" Naruto protested.

"No buts." Kakashi shook his head. Man, his word was final.

I put a hand on Narutos shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto, i'll find you right after were done here. You can go find Sakura and train with her… huh … huh." I moved my eyebrows up and down, nudging his side in a manner to get him excited about Sakura and him alone. He got the hint.

"Yeah! You're right!" Naruto got closer to me, "and then maybe i'll wow her with my awesome moves and she'll want to be my girlfriend!" He snickered and took off in search of Sakura, leaving me with Sasuke and Kakashi.

Now that Naruto was gone I turned my attention to the pair standing across from me. "So… what are we working on today? Anything particular you need me for?" I asked casually, hands in my pockets. It wasn't normal for Kakashi to pick me out for anything, so this should be interesting.

Sasuke kept staring at me while Kakashi spoke. "Actually yes. But first things first." Kakashi walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper. Hmm…Why was he handing me chakra paper?

"This is a special kind of paper. It helps someone determine what chakra type they are. You just-"

"I know what it is Kakashi, but.. why are you making me see what chakra type I am?"

"Sozi asked me. She.. was curious."

"Oh. Okay…" I eyed the paper. Oh well, if Sozi wanted it done I better not argue. Shrugging I pumped some chakra into the little strip of paper, but something I've never seen happened. The paper lifted up into the air and glowed white. Then it floated back down to my hand and disintegrated into white orbs floating off into the wind. Kinda like fireflies leaving my hand.

Well that was surprising… kinda….. okay, yeah. It was a complete shocker to me! Even Kakashi looked surprised and so did Sasuke.

"Interesting…" Kakashi murmured.

"Well… now what?" I asked. This wasn't awkward at all…. NOT!

"Now we train. I've been watching you improve greatly over these past few weeks and I think Sasuke here has been itching for competition." He eye smiled. "And especially a fight with you Katie."

"Oh has he?" I smirked and eyed Sasuke. Perfect! That's exactly what I wanted too!

"I've heard you've been training with a lot of people." Sasuke commented.

"I have. I was looking for you today, actually. I wanted to train with you as well."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he sounded uninterested. He must think I'm not a strong opponent. Stupid emo prince…

"I also heard you got your ass handed to you be Lee."

"That was a long time ago. Iv gotten better." I smirked at the emo prince but he just narrowed his eyes. This was gonna be soooo much fun.

Kakashi spoke next. "All right kiddies calm down. For now, I just want you two to spare with each other. That way I can evaluate your skills and then we can do more selective training. You can win by either submission, knock out, or me calling the match." He eyed us cause we were still staring at each other. "On my mark."

Sasuke and I backed up getting into a fighting stance. Kakashi backed up giving us space, lifting his hand in the air. "Begin!" His hand went down.

In a flash Sasuke was behind me unleashing a fury of punches to my back. I turned around to face him, but Sasukes ankle connected with my face. Spinning on his hand, his other foot came sweeping out at my feet causing me to slip off balance. Catching me off guard, his elbow connected with my jaw and he spun back around and kicked me in my stomach. While I was hunched over, he then upper cutted my chin a few times lifting me slowly off the ground. He then finished by back flipping and kicking me under my jaw, launching me into the air.

While in the air Sasuke came after me side ways, ready to do a spinning kick. At the last moment I caught his ankle and spun him the other direction, while I back flipped in the air and landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away.

"I was expecting more from you." Sasuke landed on the ground.

"Oh believe me, I was just getting started." Wiping my mouth, I smirked and cracked me knuckles.

This time I charged at him. He tried to move out of the way, but I was behind in an instant. I started landing punches on his back and elbowed his neck. As he was turning around to block my attacks, I beat him by turning around and faced Sasuke. He looked surprised when I jumped and did a summer salt in the air drop kicking his head. I landed a few more kicks to the back of his head when I jumped behind him again, spinning on one heel and landing a solid kick to his back sending him skidding across the field on his back.

Sitting up Sasuke glared at me. "Not bad." He wiped his mouth. _She's faster then I expected. _

"Thanks." I smirked. "And that's not even the half of it." I came racing after him, but Sasuke tumble rolled away from me and jumped up in the air.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!" Fireballs reigned down on me from the sky. Smiling I gathered chakra to my feet and hands as I launched myself right for the fire. Spinning in a circle with my hands in front of me at a point, I created a mini chakra vortex that protected me from the fire and dispersed it. When I stopped spinning a shocked Sasuke was left in the air.

_How did she..? _

"Take this!" I shouted and kicked Sasuke right in the stomach. Turning slightly I elbowed him in the stomach and then punched him with my other hand. Spinning again in the air, I landed another solid ankle kick to his face sending him straight for the ground.

Sasuke caught himself right before he hit the ground and skidded to a halt. _She's better then I thought. And that technique she used to counter my Phoenix Flower… I need to catch her off guard again. _

I looked down at my hands and arms. They were slightly burnt from Sasukes fire. _I didn't put enough chakra into my hands to protect them. _I glanced at Sasuke. He appeared a little frazzled and deep in thought. _I have to be a bit more careful._

Cracking my knuckles again despite the pain, I watched Sasuke get up. "Have enough yet Uchiha? You're lookin a bit worn out."

"Hn."

Then he whipped out his giant shuriken. Making a hand seal, he started charging at me. He used his free hand and aimed to punch me but I blocked it easily. Then he turned on his heel and tried to catch me off balance again by taking my feet out, but I jumped into the air. My eyes grew wide. _Shit! Right into his trap!_

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" Sasuke launched the giant shuriken right at me, and I was caught in the air, unable to move.

_Shit shit shit shit shit! _Gathering chakra into my hands again, I braced myself for the projectile. As it got closer, I started to bend backwards in an attempt to do a back flip. I could hear the shuriken getting closer, so I pumped more chakra into my hands in an attempt to push the object away from my body. Working like two opposite magnets, the shuriken buzzed away from my hands, and safely away from my body.

As I completed the back flip and landed onto the ground I looked back at Sasuke who looked shocked. Then it was replaced with a smirk.

The shuriken made a popping sound and I turned around bracing myself for an attack, but nothing was there. _A distraction! _

Looking over my shoulder I could see Sasuke already behind me, hand cocked back ready for the finale blow. As his hand connected with the back of my head, I stumbled forward and landed face first into the ground, knocked out.

Sasuke was panting, but had a smirk on his face. "My shuriken was a distraction. I had a small paper bomb on it to make a noise so you would look. You feel for it."

"Not quiet."

Sasukes eyes got wide. Turning around he saw me smiling with a chakra filled palm slamming into the center of his back. My clone on the ground made a popping sound and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Gotcha." I couldn't help but smile. Sasuke stood still, unmoving. _I… I can't move!_

"W-What did you do to me?"

This time Kakashi walked over. "She was always 2 steps ahead of you, Sasuke. When you thought your demon wind shuriken was a distraction, Katie had already made a clone while she hid in the trees. When you finished the finale blow on the clone that was her entrance. Surprising you, and effectively stunning you."

I kept a small smile on while I stood next to Kakashi. "He's right. The clone jutsu was perfected with Naruto, but that last attack I learned from Hinata. There's a chakra spot in the back that can immobilize a person. I didn't know if I'd be able to hit it since I cant see the chakra network like she can, so I just hoped I'd hit it and used a lot of chakra."

Sasukes body was still, but his face looked frustrated and angry. "Hn."

"I think that concludes this training exercise for today. Come back tomorrow and ill tell you what you need to improve on." Kakashi said while walking behind Sasuke and touching his back, enabling him to move again.

"Wait, does that mean you're my new sensei?" I asked.

"No, not quiet. You'll still be having sessions with Sozi, but you'll be coming here now too."

"So… that means I wont be training with everyone else…" I concluded disappointed.

"For the time being, yes." Kakashi eye smiled. "See you two kids tomorrow!" And with that, he disappeared.

I turned to Sasuke who still looked pissed. "So…"

"How did you get rid of my fire technique?" Sasukes eyes were sending daggers at me. Guess he's a sore loser…

"Uhh…"

He took another step closer. "How did you get so strong in two weeks?"

"I-I have to go find Naruto…" Sasuke was making me feel uncomfortable and I wanted to leave. So I turned and left an angry Sasuke standing in the training field alone.

Even though my body was gone, my thoughts were still with the Uchiha. Sasuke'll push me more then I would if I was training by myself.

But, is this really a good idea?

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: Tada! Chapter 9 is finally out. I know its kinda long, and im sorry if I was bad at explaining the fight or the flashback, but what evs! Also, sorry it took so long to get out. I was at the National Softball tourni in SD for about a week. No, no. I did not play, but my sister did. The ended up taking second, so good for them! Yay! <strong>

**Katie: Ya, what evs. I just kicked Sasukes ass! WHOOT! **

**Lw: But he kicked your ass for a bit..**

**Katie: ... so ... I came back thanks to Lee's weights, Shikamarus strategies and Hinatas knowledge of chakra!**

**Lw: No one cares! :) mwahah! **


	10. Chapter 10: You Still Suck!

**Lw: I hope Katie is coming off as semi realistic. She's sloppy at first in battles, headstrong, gets distracted, but resourceful! It just takes a few hits for her to get going.. but she usually pulls through! Most of her improvement can be thanked to all her tutors. :D **

**Katie: Ususally pulls through? More like ALWAYS! Hoe...**

**Lw: Ya, so I understand ima hoe. But what can ya do? **

**Katie: Your not just any hoe, you're my hoe! **

**Lw: Excuse me? Shouldn't YOU be MY hoe? **

**Katie: Pshh.. NO! You crazy ;D **

**Lw: … well anyways…. People keep fav'ing my story but not reviewing so I must be doing something right? **

**Katie: They lie…**

**You Still Suck!**

Kakashi held what looked like a dodge ball in his right hand. "For your first lesson, I'll be teaching you about chakra concentration." He tossed the ball into the air lightly and caught it. "I want you two to lift this ball so it hovers over your palm."

Kakashi then tossed us each a ball and took out his book from his butt pocket. "I want this task completed by the end of this week." He eye smiled. "See you Friday." And without any other instructions he pooffed away.

I looked at the ball, where Kakashi once was, to the ball again, and then to Sasuke. Was he for real? Today was Tuesday! Well actually this was the end of Tuesday basically.. the sun was already starting to go down and he wanted us to do this in less then 3 days? This shit was crazy!

"Is he for real?" Did I just say that out loud? Opps…

Sasuke just looked at the ball and then to me. He had an annoyed look on his face. "Clearly."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Sasuke and his sassiness…

"Well…" I looked back at the ball in my right hand. Gripping my wrist with my left hand I gave the dodge ball a mean look. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday night. I have made no progress with this stupid ball trick. Honestly, I think this stupid trick was meant for Houdini! And I was certainly <em>no<em> magician.

Why not use you're amazing spirit to help you with the ball trick, you ask? Well to put it simply, Oriel was being mean to me. She decided that it would be best that I figure this out on my own. Really, of all times to be of no help she chooses now. Lovely.

Sasuke looked like he was struggling too, so that boosted my moral a little. But he looked like he was taking it _way_ more seriously then I was. At one point today, he got so mad he threw the ball down at the ground and it hit him back in the face! I laughed for a good ten minutes. The look on his pissed of embarrassed face was _priceless!_

But I'm not gonna lie, I was getting to that point too. How were we supposed to get this down? I mean, I get the focusing the chakra in my hand part, but how are we supposed to levitate the damn ball? If we didn't get this done, how sever would out punishment be? Oh god, i don't even want to think about it...

And then it came to me. Who else knows more about chakra control better then _Sakura!_ She was the one who masters tree climbing so fast! GOD! Why didn't I think about this before!

Without even giving Sasuke a second glance I started to run off to Sakuras place.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke sounded confused. I didn't blame him. I was pretty random like that.

But I didn't even turn around. "I had an epiphany!"

* * *

><p>Sakura had agreed to help me Wednesday and explained the basics of it to me again that night. But today, sitting 10 ish feet away from me was Sasuke glaring daggers at the poor ball. Honestly, that poor ball would be nothing but a pile of rubber ribbons if looks could kill..<p>

Looking back at my ball I remembered what Sakura had said to me. She said to imagine that the ball and my hand were opposite magnets. Then imagine them repelling each other.

Once she said that I literally slapped myself in the face. God, she makes things so simple. I had kinda done something similar to that with my fight against Sasuke and his giant shuriken.

Focusing chakra into my hand once again I took a deep breath. Focus. Repelling magnets, repelling magnets, repelling magnets…

The ball started to lift.

A giant smile broke out across my face. But then the ball fell to my hand again. I lost my train of thought I got so excited…

Repeating the same steps, I got the ball to lift higher off my hand. I smiled again and the ball stayed in the air, hovering over my palm. _Thank you_ Sakura! Switching hands, I tried to keep the ball in air with my other hand. It was tricky at first and it wavered for a second, but it stayed levitated!

"YEAH!" I chanted.

Sasuke looked over, his eyes widening. His facial expression said it all for me.

Then I over did it and pointed a finger at him. "In your FACE! Hahaha!"

Sasuke gave me an angry glare and turned back to his ball. I, on the other hand, proceeded to dance around throwing the ball up and down never once letting it touch my hand.

"Fuck yeah…" I mumbled while smiling.

Sasuke got up from his spot and walked further away from me. He looked angry, frustrated, and determined all in one. He wore the look well. Take that Uchiha.

* * *

><p>I had left Sasuke after I got the trick down. There was no reason to stay so I just left to find Naruto. We spent the day goofing off and playing pranks on random people. When the day was finally ending and the sun was setting, I decided to say my goodbyes and head home.<p>

While I was walking home my thoughts drifted back to Sasuke. I wonder if he ever got the new technique down. Taking a detour I headed back to the training grounds and I saw Sasuke on his back looking at the stars. He looked tired. So I walked over to him, standing a few feet away.

"Any luck yet?"

His eyes shifted to me. He still looked upset and didn't say anything. He must be suffering from chakra exhaustion. Poor kid.

I sighed. "Do you want any help?" What? I mean common! He looked like he needed some help. And me being the all-nice person I am how could I not try and help?

"Not from you."

Ouch. Rude much? But I just shrugged my shoulder. "Fine. Just so you know I wont be here tomorrow." I mean I didn't need to be and it was only thursday soo…

He 'Hnn'ed' so I just left him like that.

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Kakashi at the training grounds cause he never said when we were supposed to meet up with him. So I settled on a minor training session until he showed up. I hadn't seen Sasuke at all Thursday and it was already friday morning. This concerned me a little. Had he gotten the training down? Was he not gonna show up?<p>

"Speak of the devil.." And there was Sasuke himself waltzing on into the training grounds. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and wouldn't make eye contact with me while he made his way over.

"Hey." I said stopping my training. He stopped a few feet in front of me and finally tore his eyes away from the ground. Did he look embarrassed?

"I badh jida melp." He mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck?

"I don't speak word vomit…"

"I said I need your help." He said a little louder. Did I just hear him right? What?

"You want my help?" This time I raised both my eyebrows. I offered this biscuit help 2 days ago! It's the day were supposed to have Kakashis training done with and NOW he wants the help? What the heck!

"I'm not repeating my self." He looked uncomfortable. Aww… Sasuke looked so cute all awkward and needing assistance.

"Isn't it kinda late now?" Sasuke mumbled something else but I didn't bother to listen. "Okay, it's whatever. You have the ball right?"

He pulled the sphere out of his pocket.

"Okay, what do you know about magnets?"

* * *

><p>Kakashi ninja pooffed out of nowhere startling both Sasuke and I.<p>

"How did the training go?" he asked putting away his porn book.

I looked at Sasuke. He looked calm and collected, which I'm sure he wasn't. Sasuke had literally just 2 seconds ago lifted the ball only a little bit off his hand before Kakashi showed up.

So I spoke and waved a dismissive hand. "It was nothing." Pshh… i'm such a liar.

"Oh?" Kakashi looked mildly surprised. "Then why don't you show me how easy it was for you Katie."

Smiling I pulled my ball from my shorts pocket. Taking a deep breath the ball started to lift from my palm. Deciding to show off again I tossed the ball back and forth between my hands not letting it touch my palms.

"Impressive." Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke?"

If Sasuke wasn't nervous, I sure was nervous for him. He took the ball in his hand and paused. He took a deep breath… and the ball didn't move.

Kakashi looked surprised for a split second but all trace of it vanished in an instant. "Well then…" Kakashi started.

"Wait!" I shouted. Did I just say that?

Both boys looked surprised. "What?" Kakashi asked.

"Just wait. Sasuke can do it. I saw him do it." Was I sticking up for the emo prince? I must be going crazy.

"She's right." Now Kakashi and I looked at Sasuke. "Let me try again." Sasuke looked determined.

Sighing Kakashi gave in. "Fine. Only one more time."

Sasuke looked at the ball in his hand and took a deep breath same as the last time. Except this time the ball moved, just a little bit above his hand! He got it to levitate!

"Well well well. Congratulations to the both of you." Kakashi eye smiled. "Now Katie, I'm sorry to say this but our training has come to an end."

"What! We haven't even done anything else! I-" Kakashi held up a hand.

"I know it was short, but team 7 has a mission to the Land of Waves tomorrow. I-" That was all he head to say to me before I tuned him out. They would meet Zabuza and Haku. Sasuke would get his Sharingan and Naruto would unleash his fox spirit. They would come back and Iruka would test Naruto for the-

Hold up. This means the Chunin Exams were coming up. How was I going to compete without a team?

When Kakashi puffed away I was brought back from my thoughts. What did I miss?

"God, your so lucky." I pouted.

Sasuke raised a brow and humored me. "Why?"

"Cause you guys get to go on missions! And I don't. I don't even have a team."

"So?" Thanks for the sympathy Sasuke…

"You still suck…" I mumbled.

"What?"

I sighed. "Nothing. You guys have fun on your mission. Ill see you around okay?" I didn't even wait for a reply as I headed back into town. As I walked I couldn't help but think about the Chunin exams and how I still lacked a team. I was just as good as anyone now! So how was I supposed too get better if I couldn't even try to up my rank? I needed to talk to Sozi.

"Katie!"

I looked around. I was in the Konoha market place surrounded by the bustling people. How was I gonna to know who said my name?

"Over here!"

I spun around and still didn't see anyone. Was I really going crazy?

And then it hit me. Literally. Naruto crashed into my back and hugged me from behind.

"Kaaattiiieeee!" he dropped me back onto my feet. "I was looking for you! Were going to Ichiraku ramen! My treat!"

"Hahaha! Okay Naruto! Just chill out man." I linked arms with the hyper boy and we both took off to the food stand. After sitting down and ordering our food Naruto wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Naruto your really creepy you know that?"

"Na uh!"

"Then why are you staring at me all sad like? Its weirding me out."

Our food was placed in front of us and he took some huge ass bites before he continued.

"You just looked sad." He put his chopsticks down and gave me the most sincere and concerned look I have ever seen. I melted inside. Naruto can be so adorable..

"Oh, really?" I guess I've been distracted by this whole Chunin exam crap coming up. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a Debby downer for you Naruto. I'm just distracted is all." I couldn't look at him. It just made me more depressed to even think about it.

A hand on my shoulder made me look back up at Naruto. "You sure?" His big blue eyes just looked like an endless ocean of concern. It only tore up my heart more. Naruto could really be a great friend sometimes..

I sighed. I guess I could confess to him. Even if it is just a little. "It's just I cant go on missions. I mean, all you guys get to go off and get stronger and I get stuck here, left behind."

Naruto looked back at his bowl in understanding. "Yeah that does suck." But he turned back to me with his signature smile. "But you don't need to worry! I'm sure the old man has something in store for you! He wouldn't just leave you out Katie!"

What a sweat heart. I couldn't help but smile at his optimism. "Yeah, your right Naruto!" I shouldn't be so down. What was I thinking? He's right! Naruto and I both high fived and scarffed down the rest of our ramen.

I just still needed to talk to Sozi about the chunin exams…

"I thought I'd find you two here."

Naruto and I both turned our heads to the voice. Peeking her head into the Ramen stand was Sozi smiling at the two of us.

"Hey!" I jumped off the stool and landed in front of her. "I was actually looking for you! I wanted to talk to you about something coming up-"

A hand was held up in my face. "Ah ah ah! We can talk later, you need to pack now."

"What?" Both Naruto and I chorused. After he paid Naruto got up next to me looking excited. "Why! Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yupp!" Sozi casually walked out of the ramen stand and into the street with Naruto and I following.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"On your first mission. With me." Sozi didn't even look over her shoulder.

"OHMYGODFINALLY!" I was bouncing up and down. I grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and shook him uncontrollably. "MYFIRSTMISSIONMYFIRSTMISION! I'm going on my FIRST MISSION!" I was hyperventilating I was so excited! All this time waiting! I was finally going somewhere!

Naruto couldn't stop laughing with me. I was so PUMPED! Then it hit me.

"I'm SO sorry Naruto but I have to leave and go pack! Ill see you later!" I didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye or good luck as I rushed off after Sozi who was already walking back to our apartment down the street.

* * *

><p>Walking down the road and out of the village to god knows where was annoying. When Sozi said I was going on a mission with her I was excited and expected details. I packed quickly, we left early, but she still wasn't telling me anything so far and it was <em>soooo <em>annoying!

"Sooo…. What's our mission? Do we get to infiltrate a top-secret base? Fight off an army? Gather information?" What? Im expecting anything! Plus I was excited...

Sozi chuckled. "Glad to hear you're enthusiastic. But no, not quiet. There have been reports of thievery from a high temple near Crystal Lake. We are going to eliminate the threat to the temple and protect it until we deem it safe again."

Not quiet what I had in mind… but at least there will be some butt kicking! "Thieves? What's so special about a temple?"

This time Sozi smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: Yeah I know… its super late and what not. But don't hate me please! D: <strong>

**Katie: Why do you care if the audience loves or hates you? **

**Lw: Cause there awesome..?**

**Katie: I'm awesome…**

**Lw: So selfish sometimes... -_-'**


	11. Chapter 11: Crystal Lake

**Lw: I'd like to thank Rose1991 for telling me I cant spell supposed ^-^ so that's all fixed now…**

**Katie: Geesh.. you need to go back to preschool and learn how to spell. **

**Lw: Maybe you just need to shut up! : But again with the lots of people fav'ing my story? Where are the reviews people? This means I need to make my story more interesting… SO HERE! :O**

**Crystal Lake **

When we left Konoha we started out walking through the forest, but as we kept walking our secery changed to a slightly more rocky turrane. Sure there were still some trees (cause it was a forest and all), but now there were more cliffs, steep roads, and boulders around. Everything was covered by shrubs and greenery so it was easy to simply overlook something.

"Are we there yet?" We had been walking an extremely long time and I was getting tired… I mean really? I just climbed this hill, how much farther can this "amazing" temple be? I haven't even seen a lake for miles!

"Yes." Sozi pointed ahead. "Down there."

Oh. Well. That was quicker then I thought….

The lake itself was absolutely beautiful holding true to its name. From up on the hill, it was at least a mile wide shining a wonderful light, clear, crystal blue. It was reflecting the suns light perfectly making the top of the lake look like glass. In the distance you could make out a small but elaborate temple a short distance from the lake.

"That's what were supposed to guard?" Holy crap… the place was tiny! And practically hidden in the trees. Honestly, if I hadnt known there was a temple there I might have missed it.

"Yupp."

"What's so special about that tem-"

Before I could even finish my question, I was knocked to the ground on my back with a knife at my throat. A tribal looking person was on top of me with a large, fuzzy, animalistic mask covering their face. I looked to Sozi who appeared clam with her hands up in submission surrounded by more assailants wearing the same outfit as my attacker.

"Who are you?" One male sounding warrior stepped forward towards Sozi with a spear in hand, ready for attack.

"We come from Konoha. We were sent on a mission here to help the Crystal Temple." Sozi spoke calmly to the warrior. I wish I could be more like her. All calm and collected.

The warrior appeared shocked and backed up a little. "A thousand pardons my lady." The man talking to Sozi made a motion to the warrior that was on top of me. He quickly got off and helped me to my feet. That was a quick turn of events.

"We just saw you walking and-" The man warrior person started again.

Sozi merely smiled and waved a hand. "Its quiet alright. At least you tackled her instead of me."

"Hey!" I called. That was so not okay! My butt hurt from that tackle…

The warrior bowed and took off his mask. "My name is Kiu and we are the Clergy, guardians of the Crystal Temple." He motioned to the rest of the people dressed like animals. "Please, allow us to escort you to Lady Tsubasa."

"Of course." Sozi smiled at Kiu and we both followed the Clergy down the hill to the temple.

* * *

><p>To say this temple was a beautiful masterpiece would have been the understatement of the year. It was like a mini royal palace!<p>

"Wow…" I looked at the ceiling and its elaborate decorations and disgins. The ceiling was clearly hand painted and the portrait told a story that I was unfamilure with. Continuing down the hall we passed doors and chambers where I assumed people came to pray and seek shelter. Further into the temple we walked through two rows of large ivory pillars and over an elegant red rug that lead the way to the master chamber where our client was. I assumed Kiu was the head of the temples forces as he was the only one leading the way while Sozi and I followed a little behind.

"This place is amazing!" What? I couldnt help myself, I was in Ah! From the granite flooring to the finely woven tapestries on the wall, it was a sight for sore eyes! But one thing kept nagging me in the back of my mind. I ran up to Sozi who was walking slightly ahead of me. "So if this Lady Tsubasa person already has a bunch of skilled guards, why does she need us?" I mean it didn't make sense if you thought about it. These guys ambushed us without us even knowing, and caught us off guard. Well I guess I was the one off guard... but still! Our mission was to eleminate theives but the gurads here were obviously skilled anough to handle them without our help.

"We think it is because Lady Tsubasa is afraid of an attempt on her life." It was Kiu who spoke and that surprised Sozi and I.

I narrowed my eyes at the back of Kius head. That wasn't in the original mission… Having a threat on someone's life is way different mission then one for a band of thieves. "Okaaay, so do you know who's been trying to kill her and why they are after her?" I asked.

"Lady Tsubasa is a powerful physic." Kiu spoke again. "She is one of the holiest priestess in all the land. People come seeking her for blessings, guidance and hope for their future."

Oh. Well… I guess that makes sense. "So… now people are coming to kidnap her for her physic abilities?" I was getting good at interrogation. Connecting all the dots. Oh yeah.

Kiu looked to the ground. "Honestly, we cannot be certain. Only a few days ago Lady Tsubasa had a vision and requested Konoha ninjas to come to her aid. We could only assume the worst so we, as her guardians, have stepped up our security."

"So you haven't had any trouble with thieves." Sozi stated. It wasn't a question.

Kiu stopped and bowed. "You are correct. And I send my deepest apologies to you both. But we needed you to come as quickly as possible with as little distraction as possible."

Well I couldn't complain. Wait till I tell Naruto my first mission suddenly turned into an interesting mystery mission! He'd flip! But I couldn't help but wonder what that vision Lady Tsubasa had was of though.

We came to the end of the hall and stopped in front of some huge decorated wooden doors. "Lady Tsubasa is expecting you both." Kiu opened the doors and stepped aside to let us in. Not that the doors weren't big enough to fit us all through at once. He was just being courteous.

Once Sozi and I stepped through, Kiu bowed again and shut the doors behind us. This chamber was amazing as well! More decorated walls, pillars, and carpet were lined leading to steps to a magnificent golden thrown. Behind the thrown was a huge wall window with a view of the lake. Sozi started to take a few steps forward and bowed.

"Lady Tsubasa." Sozi said bowing her head showing respect. I realized I was being rude and quickly fell to the floor in a bowing position next to Sozi.

A soft chuckle made me lift my head to look at the lady in the golden thrown. "Ah, just in time. Please, come closer."

Getting up from the floor, Sozi and I walked to the base of the steps. Judging by her wrinkles, this Lady Tsubasa person was surprisingly old. _Really_ old. Like about to kick the _bucket_ old. Not to be rude or anything…

Lady Tsubasa got up from her chair and walked over to the open wall window facing the lake. She raised a small hand to touch the glass. "Please, come up here. It's much nicer by the lake."

So, climbing the steps Sozi and I made our way over to the short old woman facing the lake. The view was breath taking. The sun was just setting behind the trees and the lake started to get a slight mist over the top, glistening in the fading sun.

From what I could see Tsubasa was a small woman wearing a traditional white kimono top with a red flowy bottom. She had long gray hair, half in a bun atop her head and the rest flowing down her back. Around the bun she wore a little golden priestess crown and around her neck she wore long wodden prayer beads. I didn't know what to say and Sozi didn't look like she was gonna talk so it was quiet until Tsubasa broke the silence.

"I assume Kiu has told you why you are here." She spoke in a quiet but stern voice.

Sozi nodded. "Only a little. But please, enlighten us on the details."

Tsubasa folded her arms behind her back, closed her eyes, and sighed. "I summoned you two here specifically for a reason."

Wow. What? Specifically? Did I just hear that right?

"I didn't want Kiu or the others to worry, but my time here is soon coming to an end." She kept her eyes closed as she spoke.

Sozis face hardened. I knew what that look meant…"What do you mean?"

"I had a vision of it." Opening her eyes again, Tsubasa spoke it like it was nothing.

"Our mission was to come protect this temple and that includes _you_. I can assure you we wil-" Sozi started.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do." Tsubasa only chuckled. She was so confusing! Why was she laughing? Does she not believe us? She's laughing at her life here! We're strong! And what's up with this mysterious act she's pulling?

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Come, follow me." Tsubasa started to lead us down the steps but not to the huge wooden double doors we came in from. She led us to a rather plain wall and started to trace a design with her finger along the marble. Suddenly the whole wall started to move, turning on an axis to reveal an underground tunnel. And before I know it, we're walking down a slope into a cave with a torch leading to god knows where. Did anyone else know about this underground tunnel? This only confused me more.

"For years, people have come to me seeking my sight beyond sight." Sozi and I listened carefully as the old woman spoke. "I've had plenty of visions of happy families, new children, unexpected tragedies, love, and even death. But a about a few months ago I had a vision of something I've never seen before."

We came to a clearing in the tunnel and my jaw just about hit the floor. We came into some underground catacomb with giant luminescent crystals jutting out from the ceiling, walls, and floor. A waterfall was pouring down from the ceiling into a mini lake in front of us. If you've ever seen Avatar the last air bender, it looked something similar to the caves under the palace in Ba Sing Se. It was incredible!

"I had a vision of an angle coming to this earth." Tsubasa walked to the edge of the lake and turned to look at me with her dark blue eyes. "I saw you, darling, fall to this earth."

My breath hitched in my throat and my heart stopped beating. She saw me? Does this mean she knows of Oriel?

"I know you posses a great power, my dear. An ancient power that's been hidden from this world for some time now. And that is precisely why I have summoned you here." Tsubasa turned back to the lake and procceded to walk into the water. Sozi and I were to stunned to even stutter words, so she continued.

"In another vision, I saw a man come to kill me looking for you." She continued into the lake and the water started to glow. Droplets started to float into the air, surrounding Tsubasa. "A man named Orochimaru."

Sozi tensed. My blood went cold at that name. I felt like I was going to pass out! Was this a joke? I was to lost and confused to comprehend anything. This… this lady was crazy. She didn't see me when I came here. She doesn't know anything about Orochimaru. She can't predict anything. She can't be right.

Can she..?

"So… this all means you never needed us. There were no thieves… you…. did you just want to bring us here so you could give us one last 'special' vision before Orichimaru comes and _kills_ you?" I asked getting more and more upset as this all went on. If Orichimaru was in on this, I knew my future would be hard with him involved.

"I have lived a long life Katie." Tsubasa turned and smirked at me. How did she know my name? I never told her my name! Why was she smirking? "And you must not worry for the old. We can take care of ourselves." Tsubasa started to lift above on top of the water this time.

"You're crazy!" If I wasn't so pissed, I might have marveled over Tsubasas power.

Sozi turned and looked at me like I was crazy. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Taking a step forward I continued. "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do! I wont let that man hurt anyone else! Especially you!" My mission was to protect this temple and everyone in it. I wasn't about to fail my first mission!

Tsubasa chuckled softly. "You have much heart and spirit. I can see it even now."

"Would you stop acting like this?" I took another step towards the lake. "Your acting like this is all nothing! Like Orichimaru is nothing, like your _life_ is nothing!"

"You talk like I am some close friend of yours child, when we have only met for a few minutes. What makes you so certain I am not some monster leading you here to hurt you?" Tsubasa spoke the words harshly, still floating above the water.

Well that caught me off guard. I was stunned speechless and wide eyed. What was that even supposed to mean? I… I just _knew_ she was good. She's no monster.

"I…I felt it." I mumbled.

Tsubasa smirked. "You felt it?"

I looked at my hands. Yeah. I _did_ feel it. Come to think of it… even on the hill I felt it. I felt her aura, her chakra. I… I_ felt_ it….

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. I could feel everything for a brief moment. I felt Sozis chakra and Tsubasas. I even felt mine growing a little. I could _feel _the auras and chakras around me.

"Katie?" Sozi took a step towards me, concern laced in her eyes.

"Wow.." That's all I could say. That was pretty cool even if it was only for a second. Who was this person? I… I didn't even know I could do that!

"You still have much to learn. You are a gifted child and I want to show you. Come into the water." Tsubasa cooed.

My body moved on its own stepping closer to the water. At the edge I stopped and looked at Tsubasa floating with water droplets swirling around her. Was this a smart idea? Why couldn't Sozi be here? Why me!

"What…what are you going to do?" Hey! This was scary! Everything was happening so fast, I almost didn't even know if this could be real. I could feel something was gonna happen and my heart was pounding inside my chest a mile a minute. I felt like I was sweating buckets just by standing here in anticipation!

_"Don't be afraid.." _Oriel whispered softly.

Tsubasa blinked and her eyes turned colors, from the dark blue to a light glowing purple. "Trust me, child." She extended a hand to me.

I gave one last look at Sozi, watching her concerend face. This should be creepy. This should be wrong. But somehow, I knew I had to do this. Like I needed to see this, whatever _this_ was. Something inside me said it was all right and I was okay. I turned back to the water and looked at Tsubasa. Whether it was Oriel or me just being stupid, I moved forward and stepped into the lake. Instantly I felt warm all over. Not what I expected, but I kept going deeper into the lake and I saw myself glow in my reflection. A light coat of white chakra wrapped around me like a light blanket.

Once I was close enough to Tsubasa, she leaned down and placed a hand to my forehead. I gasped. In an instant I was flooded by white. Literally. It was like a hiccup in time and space and I was somewhere in the middle with white surrounding me, clouding my vision. I felt like I was floating, suspended in a different world.

"Hello?" Did I just die? Is this what heaven looks like? This must be some kind of out of body experience. Looking around there was nothing but white, white, and more white.

Then my sister came into view. I had to do a double take. Was that really her? She was playing with my little brother again; they were playing cards together outside on the porch. I felt my chest tighten and my eyes tear up as I reached out to them. My family…

"Jackie! Cody!" running after them reaching out I wasn't getting any closer to them. They only got farther away the faster I tried to run.

I panicked. "Wait!" I cried. But a giant, white slimy hand reached out and crushed my family. "NO!" I cried again. They disappeared like they were nothing but a cloud swept away by the giant hand.

I looked around and I was all alone again. Just white and a whole lot of nothingness. I felt more alone then ever… Where did my siblings go?

Turning to my left I suddenly saw Naruto, but he was older in his shippuden outfit. "Naruto!" I broke out into a smile and waved at him. He smiled back at me and gave me a thumbs up. "Kaite, you sa-"

It was like he just went mute. His mouth was moving and he looked excited making wild gestures, but I couldn't hear him.

"Naruto?" I took a step towards him and he vanished just like my family had, in smoke. What was going on! I didn't want to be alone again.

"W-what is a precious person?" A raspy little voice made me turn around. There stood a little Gaara wiping his tears with his teddy dragging on the floor.

My heart clenched at the sight. Oh Gaara… "G-Gaara?" I whispered. I couldn't help but feel my heart strings being tugged at. If I had landed when I was younger, I would have helped him sooner. I blinked away more tears, and there stood an older Gaara in an outfit before he becomes Kazekage.

"Katie." Were my eyes deceiving me? Were my ears tricking me? Did this sexy man before me just speak my name? Gaara turned so his back was facing me and he was smirking. Yes SMIRKING over his shoulder! His mouth moved but he didn't speak a word. He went mute just like Naruto had. Then he turned and started walking away from me.

"Wait!" but I was too late. He was already gone just like the rest. And once again I was left by my lonesome self.

Then I heard it. A laugh so evil my blood went cold. I got goosebumps and my hair stood on end. Only one person could make such a laugh…

Blinking, I was engulfed in black. Pitch black. I could hear Orochimaru cackle and I became scared. I started to run, anywhere to get away from that evil man. But his laugh seemed to follow me everywhere and corner me. Turning to run in the other direction, a pair of huge yellow eyes peered down at me and more laughter was heard.

"You can't outrun me little girl…" I nearly had a heart attack hearing his voice speak to me. Just the thought of him, what he's capable of _terrified_ me. I turned and started to run away blindly into the oblivion.

"You cannot hide. I'll always find you…" his voice echoed inside my head. No no no no no no!

I started running in the dark trying to get away. Anywhere but here. Suddenly the world started to turn a grey ish color and I heard what sounded like a twig snap. I stopped running and turned to see a mysterious dark figure standing alone, with its back towards me. I couldnt make out its features because it was surrounded in an onminous black fog. His presence sent waves of discomfort through me. It screamed eveil to me. The figure slowly turned and looked over his shoulder smirking, it's blazing red eyes met mine. I gasped. H-he.. he.. It cant be... Those eyes... No!

I quickly turned around and high tailed it away from the figure. I dont know how, but I tripped over something and I started to freefall into a blinding light. _"Fear not, for we are one."_ Oriels voice made me feel warm inside again, relaxing me. I closed my eyes and like a soft lullaby to my horrible nightmare all my fears were slowly washing from me. She was washing away my fear. I wasn't afraid of this darkness anymore.

My free falling landed me into a dead forest. Trees were rotting and the fields were a waist land, like someone obliviated the whole thing. My heart sank. There were no deer running, no birds flying, no fish swimming, and nothing was growing. Everything was dead. Walking a little bit, I started to feel a sense of hopelessness. Like there was not hope left here, only a bleak future.

"S_ight beyond sight. There is always more to what you see."_

Stopping in a dead meadow, I kneeled down to the dusty ground and picked up some dirt, letting it fly away in the wind. Nothing had been growing here for what seemed like forever. I looked up and gasped seeing Oriel crouched in front of me, in all her glory. White chakra rolled off her like steam and four giant wings were extended. She smiled at me and took my hand, laying it over the ground.

"_When all seems lost," _Together, our hands swiped away at the dirt and revealed a small growing green plant.

"_Remember there is hope."_

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: Man, you musta been on LSD to be trippin on that kinda vision…<strong>

**Katie: Your telling me! I was seeing the craziest stuff. And none of it made sense! :|**

**Lw: All will be reviled in due time… sorry its mostly been about Katie folks, but don't worry! The Chunin exams are coming up… so you can only guess what's gonna happen! *raises eyebrows suggestively***


	12. Chapter 12: Chunin Exams Part 1

**Lw: Well I spent a good day on Narutopedia gathering information that has slipped my mind. **

**Katie: Good, you don't wanna leave anything out! **

**Lw: True that! :D **

**Chunin Exams Part One!**

I woke up again drenched in sweat. That's never fun…

Sitting up panting I put a hand over my chest. My heart was beating so fast. Taking deep breaths, I tried to clam myself down by looking around my room. Everything was normal, nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed. Okay, nothing to worry about. I was safe and sound.

But in my dream I wasn't… I was being chased by Orochimaru and his crazy powerful henchmen. Then just as I escaped away from his clutches, I saw another new threat. Someone new chasing after me. Madara Uchiha. I shuddered just at the thought.

I've been having these nightmares ever since Sozi and I got back from the Crystal Temple. I don't remember much of what happened after Tsubasa touched my forehead. I barely remember the vision she gave me. Sozi told me I had just passed out after the vision and she carried me half way back to Konoha. When we got to the Hokages office we said the mission a success and the threat was eliminated so we returned home early. He seemed pleased and didn't ask any further questions so I was happy.

But I don't even understand _why_ I've been having these dreams. I mean, its not like they're predictions of the future or anything. So it just confuses me and scares me all at the same time. I sighed. Whatever…

After I got up, took a shower, ate breakfast, I headed out to the streets. Naruto and his team weren't home yet from the Land of Waves, so I was bored. I sniffled cause my nose was runny and I decided to just walk around. My feet carried me right into Kiba. Literally.

"Ohhff! Oh, sorry Kiba! I didn't see you there."

"Hey! What the- oh! Well if it isn't miss Katie." Kiba pulled a smile and wrapped an arm around my shoulder shaking me a little. "What's up, girly? You're looking a bit down." Akamaru yipped at my feet looking up at me too wagging his tail.

"Oh, I'm just distracted is all." I leaned onto his shoulder using it as a pillow for my head. Man I was tired…

"Are you tried?" He must have read my thoughts. But he removed his arm from around my shoulder and moved us off to the side so we were out of traffics way and sat down on a bench along the bridge. "You look like shit."

"Ha, thanks Kiba." You always know what to say dontcha dog boy? I rolled my eyes smirking at his blunt-ness and sniffled my nose again. Gah, I hate runny noses.

"Sorry!" he laughed a little too. "But no really. What's on your mind?"

Akamaru jumped up onto the bench and onto my lap licking my hands. I loved how concerned Kiba and Akamaru were for me. Minus the first time I met Kiba with the whole map incident, he and I had gotten pretty close after I trained with him for a little while. At first, he came off as a cocky ladies man, but he was just awkward at first, really outgoing, and competitive. He reminded me a bit of my brother in a lot of ways. Annoying and loud, yet gentle deep down inside. Somewhere…

I sighed. "Well if you must know, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"Oh?" Kiba raised an eyebrow and put his arms around the backside of the bench crossing his leg so his ankle rested on his knee.

"Yeah, I've been having some pretty weird dreams. I always wake up with no blankets and I'm sweating buckets about to have a heart attack." I sniffled again petting Akamaru in my lap.

"Well are you sure your not sick?" he put a hand to my forehead. "I mean you do feel kinda warm."

"I'm not sick." I stuck my tongue out at him. "But thanks for your concern."

He chickled leaning back. "Well what are your dreams about then?"

I hugged Akamaru closer to me. "I'd rather not say." If it was any other dream but these, i'd tell him. But Kiba didn't need to know about Orochimaru or Madara yet. They were my problems, not his. I didn't want him to worry. I mean he hasn't even competed in the Chunin Exams yet!

"Well ya know what always makes me sleep better?"

"What's that?" I eyed Kiba funny.

"A cuddle buddy." He slipped his arm back around my shoulder and gave me a quick hug. He then quickly got back up off the bench putting his arms behind his head in a casual manner before I could punch him. "Eh, but anyways I have to meet up with Kurenai sensei in a few. A big meeting or something."

"Oh cool." I smiled at Kiba and got up myself. Keeping Akamaru in my hands I started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where do you think your going with Akamaru huh?"

I turned a little. "Oh, I thought you said I needed a cuddle buddy!" Akamaru licked my chin and barked.

Kiba made a face. "W-what! N-Not with Akama-"

"Haha! Relax Kiba." I set the puppy down on the ground and watched as he ran over to Kiba. "Have fun at your meeting!"

"Bye girly!" Kiba waved.

* * *

><p>"A-aa-aaa-"<p>

A finger shot out under my nose easing my sneeze. God, I hate being sick…

"Thanks Naruto. I- AAAACCCCHHHHHEEEEEWWWWW!"

"Aw, YUCK!" I had sneezed all over Naruto… opps!

"Here's some soup for you Katie." Sakura came in from my kitchen with a bowl in hand. She gently set it on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Thanks Sakura." SSNNIIFFF. "Gah… thanks guys. I feel like such a baby!"

"It's no problem!" Naruto cheered. Seriously, Naruto was adorable. As soon as they returned from their mission he asked Sozi where I was. When she told him I was sick, he rushed over with 6 cups of instant ramen for me. Sakura came over to visit and make sure Naruto didn't kill me while I was in bed.

"Plus I have some great news!" Naruto was bouncing up and down in his seat. Even Sakura looked pretty excited.

I blew my nose. "Okay! What is it? Tell me!"

"Kakashi sensei entered us in the Chunin Exams!"

I sneezed again and my eyes watered a little. "Oh my gosh! Congrats!" I looked back at by bed covered in tissues and then back at Naruto and Sakura. "Id give you both hugs, but I don't want to get you guys sick!"

Naruto and Sakura both laughed at me. Heck, I would have laughed at myself too! Messy hair, used tissues everywhere, runny nose, sloppy room. I was a disaster. Sozi popped her head into my room.

"Hey kiddies, time to head out. Katie needs some rest. You can come visit some other time, okay?"

Sakura bowed to Sozi and headed to the door, waving goodbye to me. Naruto got up and headed out with her. "Bye Katie! Get better soon! Ill miss training with you! And ill-"

"Alright, alright kiddo, she'll be here tomorrow!" Sozi ushered Naruto closer to the door.

"Okay, but bye Katie! See you-"

SLAM.

I couldn't help but laugh. I loved my friends.

I heard a sigh from the doorway. "Gee, you _had_ to make friends with the most hyper kid in the universe didn't you?" Sozi made her way back into my room cleaning up my tissues and sitting down at the foot of my bed.

I smiled. "Hecks yeah I did!" Sniffle.

She just shook her head and smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

I blew my nose again. "Okay, shoot."

"I heard you guys talk about the Chunin exams."

Oh… this is what she wanted to talk about…

"And I'm sorry but you won't be competing."

"What!"

"Katie your sick. You're in no condition to comp-"

"But ill get better! I am better! I-"

Sozi shook her head. "No."

"But- ACHEW!"

Sozi handed me a tissue. "See?"

God I hate when she's right. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "B-but what am I going to do? How will I up my rank if I cant even-"

"Shh…" Sozi scooted closer to me and gave me a hug. "I know your upset about this. But you'll have plenty of other chances to become a Chunin. Not everyone becomes a Chunin on their first try anyways."

And then the water works kicked in full gear. I couldn't stop crying! I cried cause I was sick and cause Sozi was right about everything. I cried cause I was getting left behind again. I was crying cause I wasn't strong enough. I cried even harder cause I missed my family. I needed to cry. I haven't had a good tear shedding fiasco in ages, and now was more then a perfect time.

Sozi just held me while I balled my eyes out rocking me back and forth soothing me. I don't care if crying made me a loser. I was tired, upset and sick. I had a legit reason to cry.

I finally stopped crying and we just sat there holding each other in silence. My salty tears dried on my cheeks and my breathing finally started to even out. I pulled away and wiped my nose.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Sozi leaned me down into my bed and tucked me in. I felt like such a little kid, but I was too tired to care. Crying always made me tired. "You know, you don't need these Chunin Exams to prove something. Everyone can see you've grown strong." She got off my bed and headed towards the door.

"Sozi?"

"Hmm?" she turned a little at the doorway.

"Thanks." I smiled and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was super bummed that I couldn't participate in the exams, but Sozi was right. I didn't need to show off. Even though that's what the whole thing is about… showcasing your village's strong ninja… but its whatever!<p>

So on the day of the first exam, I had wished team 7, Kiba, and Hinata the best of luck. I warned Lee of Gaaras abilities, but he just got more excited over a strong youthful opponent. I had also pulled Sasuke aside and told him _especially_ to be carful, but he said not to worry. I didn't intend for them to get them more excited, they didn't know what was gonna happen so they didn't _have_ to worry! But I worried.

Soo while those guys were gallivanting off in the forest of doom and battling in pre-lims Sozi and Oriel decided to push me even harder so I wouldn't be so distracted and worried over my friends. At the moment I was proud, I had learned how to use a chakra whip and worked on my chakra lavation skills. Boo-ya!

But anyways, I wasn't sick anymore and it was that month break everyone got to get stronger. Yadda yadda yadda. Naruto was busy practicing with Jiraiya to learn the basics for his Rasengan and the toad summon technique. So I was left bored once again.

So with no where else to go, I decided to head over to the hospital and visit my favorite green bushy browed friend! I knew he had gotten hurt pretty bad with his fight against Gaara, so I'd get him chocolates as a get well present. Or sake… i'm sure he'd get better real quick with sake… tee-he!

I ended up getting him flowers cause I don't think the hospital would have allowed him to eat the chocolates if he was ill. So as I'm walking to the hospital through the court yards I see a nurse walking an old lady, a gardener tending to the flowers and Lee doing push ups.

I did a double take. Whoa Lee and push-ups?

"Lee!" I dropped the flowers I had in my hands and rushed over to Lee.

"Five hundred forty three, five hundred forty four, five hundred forty-"

"Lee! Stop it! You're only hurting yourself more!" heck, one arm was already in a sling, he didn't need to put the good arm in anther!

"Please! Do not touch me! I must-"

I didn't listen to him as I quickly pushed Lee up off the ground and slung his good arm over my shoulder rushing him inside.

"K-Katie… please. I must finish my push ups or-"

"Lee, don't worry about your push ups. Focus on getting better." I asked a nurse where his room was and she quickly escorted me to his bed, thanking me for catching him. After she set him down and checked out his wounds, she walked away mumbling about horrible nurses and stupid ninjas. As soon as Lee was in his bed, he was fast asleep.

"Oh, Lee what am I gonna do with you?" I sat in a chair next to his bed and I looked around the room and sighed. I wish I hadn't dropped those flowers… they would have really brightened up his room. I got up and walked over to his window opening the curtains and window, letting a gentle breeze in.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Sakura with a flower in hand. She stopped and looked shocked I was here. "Oh, Katie! I didn't know you were here."

I smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I came here to visit Lee cause I heard his fight with Gaara was pretty rough. I found this biscuit trying to do push ups in the court yard!"

Sakura looked down sadly. "He does always push himself…" She drifted off to Sakura land, which left me awkwardly standing there.

"Why don't you put those in a vase?" I offered. That seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Of course!" As she was setting the flowers down I asked her a question.

"So why are you here? Anyone else you're visiting?"

"Yeah, Naruto is in another room. I already brought him some fruit earlier today and I wanted to come back and leave Lee something too."

I smiled. I knew he had a crush on her. "He's gonna love the flower Sakura. Your so thoughtful."

She smiled. "Thanks Katie." She stared at Lee again. "But I still have some other things to do, so ill be leaving now."

I smiled and waved. "Oh okay, see you around!" As soon as she left, I kept smiling. She was definitely a mother figure to her boys. Always making sure they were okay. No wonder she makes a great medic.

I froze, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. Something wasn't right. Something evil was in the air, I could feel it... I turned slightly towards the door and saw the outline of a body. My heart started beating fast and I gulped. I knew who that person was.

As the door opened, I got closer to Lees bed. A small figure walked into the room and closed the door silently. I wasn't scared of the boy. Even if his sand was already creeping up my toes and akles and around Lees bed in a haunting manner. I was rooted to my spot, I couldn't do a thing as Gaara looked down upon Lees sleeping figure.

Then his icy glare turned towards the flower, and then me. I met his hate filled eyes with an easy stare. It was one thing to watch his eyes in the anime and have someone tell you how empty and heartless they were, but it was another to actually _see_ it in person. I held my breath, as everything was silent except the sound of moving sand.

"You… weren't in the exams." His sexy raspy voice almost gave me goosebumps. Almost.

I decided to humor him. "I wasn't."

"Why are you here then?" he lifted a hand and sand moved slowly up my sandals.

Should I taunt him? I should totally taunt him. "Because he's one of my friends."

He looked _very_ unhappy with my answer. "A…friend." He started to lift his hand again, but it stopped.

"Hey you!" Naruto came out of nowhere and punched Gaara in the face, while also hitting Shikamaru in the face too. He had his Shadow possession technique on and the sand stopped moving.

"Naruto!" I smiled at him thankful for his entrance. Naruto gave me a quick look but kept his eye on Gaara. Shikamaru and Naruto started to talk to Gaara, but I zoned out. I wanted this sand off my ankles, so I focused on that. I vaguly heard Gaara talk about how he was a monster, how he was used only as a trump card for his village and how people feared him. I felt sympathy for that, but I had already heard this speech.

So focusing on the sand, I closed my eyes. Just like practice, repel the sand. I couldnt feel the sand around me anymore giving me a little room around my ankles, so I silently lifted my feet from the sand trap and stepped aside while the boys finished talking. Gaara didn't even seem to notice I was out of his sand grip.

"Let me feel alive!" Gaara hunched over and launched sand at the two of them.

"Not so fast." Gai sensei interrupted the attack, and Gaara called the sand back into his gourd. Gaara looked like he was in pain, clutching his head, eyes blood shot.

As Gaara walked out of the room saying his last words, Naruto and Shikamaru were shocked. I kinda felt like the 5th wheel here until the boys walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded. "I should be asking you guys the same thing. Good thing Gai came along huh."

"Yeah, that Gaara kid sure doesn't mess around. I really thought that was it for us back there." He sighed. "How troublesome." Man, for such a laid back kid, he still looked pretty shaken.

We walked out of the room and kept walking down the hallways. "Eh, I wouldn't take anything he says to personally. I'm sure somewhere deep down he's a nice kid."

"Tsh…only you would say something like that Katie." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "I'll never understand women."

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: So, yeah. Katie got sick, can't compete, wishes everyone luck, learns new moves, and finally meets Gaara! <strong>

**Katie: Yaya! Im getting stronger and stronger everyday! I cant wait till i-**

**Lw: No spoilers! Next chapter Sasuke and Gaara fight, and then so does Naruto and Gaara. Oh la la! **


	13. Chapter 13: Chunin Exams Part 2

**Lw: Erm... Im sorry I haven't been updating super fast… I've just been SUPER slow... -_-'**

**Katie: Eh, its okay. It takes time to make gold. **

**Lw: That was oddly well put and nice of you….**

**Katie: I have my moments. ;)**

**Lw: I will also be putting up more pictures of Katie on my DeviantArt account. So feel free to take a gander at them whenever. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chunin Exams Part 2!<strong>

**Sasuke Prov: **

I was walking back late one night from Kakashis training. I was learning his very own techinique, the Chidori, for the Chunin exams for when I fight against Gaara. I was _this _close to completing it. As I walked through the tress back into town I felt a familiar chakra presence nearby.

Is that? No. It can't be… can it?

**Katie's Prov: **

"Hiieeayyaah!" I launched a powerful chakra laced punch at my tree target effectively obliterating it into little tiny little wood chips.

_Well done. _Oriels voice rang through my head. _Now that you have a satisfactory grasp on chakra control I'm going to start teaching you a very powerful offensive move. _

"Oohh! Sweet! What is it? Is it like Chidori? Rasengan? Oh! I bet it's something like-"

_Katie-_

"-an't wait till I tell Naruto-"

_Katie! _

"I bet now I'll be even stronger then Neji and Emo prince! I wanna see their face-"

_KATIE! _

"Opps… Sorry…" I heard a very irritable sigh come from my spirit. I couldn't help it! I get side tracked with awesomeness…

_With great power comes-_ "Great responsibility. I know I know…" _Are you mocking me? _"What? Me? Never…" _Maybe I wont teach you this new move after all. _

I panicked. "What! No! You know I was kidding! I only kid! I kid you not!" All I heard was Oriels angelic laugh.

_I know, believe it or not I have a sense of humor too. I just like playing with you. But before I teach you the basics to this new attack I want you to show me your defensive shield. _

"Yes ma'am." I quickly got into the middle of the training field and turned toward the sky. Oriel has been teaching me defensive skills lately. She said if I didnt learn how to properly protect myself, there would be no point in teaching me a powerful attack move. Which made total sense.

So, the defensive move she taught me could only be closely described as an incorporeal patronus (harry pottor reference). Gathering chakra in my hands, wisps of slivery mist started to surround the field. Holding my arms out in front of me with my palms up in a vertical position, I released the chakra. While chakra continuously flowing outwards, a large concave shield of white energy lit up the training grounds. The concave shape was big enough to cover my body and maybe one or two other people.

_Excellent. Now, try and make it bigger. _Focusing more chakra to my palms, I made the shield lager, covering a good ten meters of space on either side of me. I started to sweat a little. Having that much chakra concentrated in front of me constantly was difficult, to say the least.

_Larger. _"Are you nuts? It's already hard enough as it is." _Your enemy will show no mercy. Push yourself. _

I gritted my teeth. Once again, she was right. Closing my eyes I took a mental moment to myself and thought about how to make my shield even larger and stronger. How did Harry Potter make his patronus more powerful?

Then I thought I heard the great Harry Potter himself speak to me. _"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember." _

The happiest memory. _My_ happiest memory. I thought of when I was just a small little girl playing with my father in the back yard. How we rolled around in the grass and he would tickle me till I couldn't breath, ready to pee my pants. Our laughter filling the air...

"_Allow it to fill you up…"_

I felt warm again all over. Like a bubbling pot my chakra was spilling out inside me. Opening my eyes again I saw my white shield was protecting the entire field, lighting it up brighter then the moon. My hands were pulsing white omnidirectional shockwaves of silvery white energy in a massive concave like shield. It was beautiful.

Then I collapsed to my knees panting. The light faded away and I was surrounded by the darkness of night. I couldn't hold that up any longer. I used WAY too much chakra.

_Magnificent! You are now ready to learn the basics of my attack technique. _

"Not (pant pant) tonight. I'm too (pant pant) tired." I was still out of breath! Geeze laweeze!

After I caught my breath I took off back towards town to rest up for tonight. The Exams were about to finish in another few days and I sure didn't want to miss em'!

**Sasukes Prov: **

W-what was that? I just witnessed Katie form some sort of shield out of pure chakra. I mean _pure_ chakra. At first it wasn't anything special. It was just barely able to cover her. But then… something happened. When she opened her eyes again the shield just kept growing until it was _huge._ Anyone who was in a mile radius would have felt the chakra here. _Her _chakra. It… it was so powerful. I couldnt get the image of her chakra dancing around her like a silvery white fire, the power coming from her palms, out of my head. I had to shield my eyes the light it was so intense.

As I left the training grounds with that image of her shield burned in my skull. Her ability, her power, her chakra. Katie was strong. Maybe _too_ strong…

What _was_ she?

* * *

><p>After all were gone, in the still of night the half moon cast its light down on the forest. A break in the trees revealed a small training field with a target. Hard teal eyes peered out from these trees and a figure stepped out into the moon light.<p>

"I know mother… you shall have her blood too… soon enough."

**Katie's Prov: **

I didn't get a chance to say good luck to Naruto or Shikamaru before the exams started. I ran into Sasuke the night before and told him to kick some butt but he just smirked and said 'Tsh, count on it.' Typical Sasuke…

But Sozi and I had already found our seats (we got there extra early to make sure we got front row seats) we were just waiting for everyone to start. Looking around at the crowd I saw a number of civilians, but I also saw Sakura, Ino, and Choji sitting together. I waved towards them and they saw me waving back in return. If you looked up even higher in the nicer booth seats were the daimyo and lords. At the very tippy top of the stadium there was an exclusive booth area, heavily guarded by Anbu, were the two Kages sat. Gazing up at the Kages, I saw the Hokage was turned slightly talking to the Kazekage.

I got goosebumps when I realized that the Kazekage was staring at me. I knew who he really was. The Hokage turned his head slightly curious as to what the other Kage was looking at. I quickly focused back down to the stadium floor where the candidates were. Naruto and Neji were about to start.

Getting up in my seat I cheered Naruto on. "GO NARUTO! BEAT THAT PRICK NEJI AND SHOW EM WHAT YOUR OWN DESTINY IS! WHOOOOOTTTT!" I waved my arms wildly until Naruto found me and waved back.

After the proctor told them the rules, the match quickly went on its way. And might I say Naruto and Neji were _quiet_ the dramatic pair. During the fight, Neji kept lecturing Naruto as much as he had with Hinata during the preliminaries, telling Naruto that a failure will always remain a failure and that this cannot and will not change. Typical Neji hoopla.

UNfortunaly, poor Naruto wasn't doing very well at first and.. to put it nicely, he was royally getting his butt handed to him. Neji kept up the offensive sealing off Narutos chakra points, but that didn't stop me from cheering. "Keep it up Naruto! Don't give up! You're not a failure! I believe in you!"

Then after a few more hard blows, Naruto kicked it up another gear. Slightly after Naruto got hit a few more times, and after much more lecturing from Neji, Naruto started to eventually make a come back. He ended up winning the battle through a combination of the demon fox's power and his sheer belief in victory. What a kid.

And might I add, Neji losing was like the upset of the year! The whole crowd was in shock that Naruto was able to beat Neji. Honestly, if I hadn't already known he would have won, my money would have been on Neji!

"Way to go Naruto! YEAAHHHH!" I fist pumped the air and the crowd went wild.

"I can't believe he did it." Sozi had a smile on her face.

I laughed. "I can't believe you ever doubted Naruto!"

Sozi just shook her head still smirking. "If there's one thing that kid is full of, its certainly surprises."

"And determination! I mean did you see the look on Nejis face? He totally changed him. I can tell."

You could already see the impact that battle had on Neji. I knew Naruto would change Neji's outlook on life and inspire him to create his own fate, but Naruto was able to make Neji understand that destiny can be changed. He could really change people in the most unique ways.

I smiled down at him. He's always making stronger and stronger bonds every day.

* * *

><p>The second match, which featured Sasuke and Gaara, was moved to be the last, as Sasuke hadn't arrived yet. The lazy bum! Kakashi was rubbing off on him too much… Normally he would have been disqualified on the spot, but his match had been highly anticipated. In fact, most of the crowd was already getting rowdy! Commenting on that they had come mostly just to see his fight. That forced the Third Hokage to give into the Kazekage's request to postpone the match. Sketchy Kazekage… who isn't really a Kage…. I glared at the Kazekage up above the stadium. I swear I saw him smirk.<p>

The third match was going to be Shino versus Kankuro, but that also ended early with Shino being declared the victor by default. Stupid Kankuro forfeited his match. I knew why though. He wanted to "keep his techniques a secret" before the invasion plan was launched.

You can only _imagine_ the crowds' pleasure with the lack of fighting going on. Needless to say, everyone was getting impatient to see Sasuke and Gaara fight. I on the other hand, wasn't.

Their fight got me even more restless. The invasion was coming soon! Everyone was gonna be put to sleep, everyone would chase after Gaara, more fighting in the woods, Naruto and Gaara would fight. GAH! The anticipation was killing me! I was bouncing my leg up and down in my seat I was so on edge.

"Katie?" Sozi looked at me funny. "Are you alright?"

Crap. She knew me to well. "Uhh.. yeah. Just anxious to see Sasuke and Gaara duke it out is all." I didn't look at her as I spoke. She narrowed her eyes, then leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"You know what's going to happen, don't you?"

I froze on the spot and gulped. I hadnt told her anything about the invasion, so I only nodded. Was she gonna ask for more information? Was she gonna leave and tell someone? My heart was racing! Speak Sozi speak!

To my utter confusion, Sozi just nodded and pulled away watching the match between Temari and Shikamaru. What the fuck? She didn't even want to know what was going to happen? She didn't want to know who was going to die? Or that Jiraiya would be coming back into town soon? I guess I'll… just tell her after the failed exams...

I watched the end of the match where Shikamaru had just caught Temari in his Shadow Imitation Technique taking control over Temari's body. Although he could have won, the lazy bum quit pulling some lame excuse out of his ass. Oh well, at least he won. To a degree…

Then finally the match _everyone_ wanted to see was next. Gaara versus Sasuke. Sasuke arrived late, even though the waiting time was extended _again_ because of the importance of the match. Pshh.. it wasn't _that_ important. Sorta... Oh whatever! Anyways, In the begining, Sasuke clealry demonstrated that his speed had vastly increased over the past month, so much so that it was to the point where the sand guarding Gaara couldn't keep up. I knew it was only because he copied Lees speed, but everyone in the crowd appeared to be impressed, even Gai and Lee. Well, Lee looked more then impressed, but who wasn't? Gaara, on the other hand, was looking pretty shaken up at how fast Sasuke was and quickly started to get angry. The match went on pretty evenly until Gaara started to take more and more of Sasukes hits, so he eventually retreated into his sand dome, covering him completely. After a few seconds, the not so patient Sasuke decided that enough was enough, and reviled his Chidori, the technique he had learned from Kakashi to pierce through Gaaras impenetrable sand armer.

If you thought Gaaras scream in the anime was bad, you were dead wrong. It was ten times _worse_ in person. Like, legit. I held my breath and got goosebumps it was so intense.

That's when everything went crazy and all hell et loose. Smoke bombs went off in random places, 3 giant snakes were summoned and broke down the walls guarding Konoha, Sound and Sand ninja quickly invaded the city, and the people in the stadium started to drop like flies caught in the genjutsu Kabuto set to incapacitate people.

All of this action was a almost blur to me. It seemed so unreal, kind of like a bad dream. Was I really here? Was this all really happening? People were being hurt and attacked all around me. I looked up and vaguely noticed the Hokage and Orochimaru already battling on the rooftops. What was I supposed to do now?

Sozi reached out and shook my shoulders. "Katie, I'm going to help the others fight off those snakes. I want you to go after Sasuke and Gaara. Make sure no one gets hurt."

I think I barely nodded before she shook my shoulders again a little harder. "Katie! Can you handle that?"

I nodded again, more affirmative this time. "You can count on me!" I gave her the two-finger salute, racing off after Sasuke and Gaara.

I decided to dodge the chaos down on the ground with the snakes, so I managed to sneek through the crowd undeticted by the other ninja fighting up here. Once i was out, I quickly took to the rooftops and made my way to Konohas wall. Or what was left of it anyway.. Without any hesistation, I jumped clear over the wall heading straight to the forest. Soaring through the trees I quickly scanned the area for any chakra levels. I found Sasukes chakra but that appeared to be a ways ahead of me. I also noticed 3 other chakras and I assumed that that was Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

Doing another scan, I sensed some other familiar chakras following not to far behind me. That must be Naurto and the group! Slowing down, I let my friends catch up.

Kunai were thrown at me through the trees, but I easily dodged them. "What the heck was that? I'm on your side guys!"

Sakura, Naruto, Pakkun and Shikamaru appeared through the trees. "Oh! Sorry Katie! We thought you were the enemy!" Naruto apologized.

"Ya ya ya, its no big deal." I shurgged it off, quickly forgiving the poor mistake. "Can you guys fill me in on what's going on though? What's with the sand kids and why'd they attack?" I asked never stopping our chase through the trees. I had to keep asking questions. I still had to act like I didn't know anything.

"I assume it's an invasion of some kind with both the sound and sand in an alliance. We don't know what they're after, but we were assigned to go after Sasuke who's chasing after that red head." Shikamaru answered.

"Don't want them to escape that easy huh?" I mumbled.

"But that's not the only thing we have to worry about. We have followers of our own." Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder as if to make his point.

"W-what?" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah, I felt them too." I kept a hard face. This only ment one thing.

"You guys keep on going. Ill hold them off." Shikamaru offered.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, it's the only way. You guys continue after Sasuke, ill be fine."

"Are you sure?" Naruto looked over at Shikamaru.

He simply nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I have a plan. Go on ahead." Shikamaru nodded to everyone and then stopped on a branch, ready to carry out his strategy while the rest of us carried on ahead.

Unfortunately, we didn't get that much farther. Just up ahead, Kankuro was ready waiting on a branch. We all stopped a little ways away from him while he was just smirking arms crossed. "Not so fast kiddies. Your mine."

"Not quiet." Shino surprisingly pooffed out of nowhere and decided to fight him! Ya Shino!

"Go on ahead. Ill take care of this guy." Shino started letting his bugs out of his sleeves. "If you can't fight me in the arena, I'm sure you'll fight me here." And with that said, the two boys started to duke it out.

Not wanting to waist anymore time, we all quickly took off deeper into the forest. Pakkun had been leading us to Sasuke and we were almost to our destination. "Its just up ahead. Be careful guys, that sand guy has a lot of chakra."

I could feel Gaaras demonic chakra just up ahead. T-that power... It made me feel tingly all over… It kinda scared me a little. He was far more intimidating in person.

When Naruto, Sakura, Pakkun and I arrived Sasuke had already fought a little with Gaara because he had already begun his transformation into Shukaku. Right now, he was easily overpowering Sasuke even with his curse mark activated. Just as Gaara tried attacking Sasuke one last time, we jumped in just in time to save him.

"Hey! Over here!" I threw my own white, chakra shuriken at Gaaras giant sand arm distracting him from impaling Sasuke. Then Naruto came soaring across the clearing kicking Gaara across the face sending him flying. Sakura dashed over to Sasuke to make sure he was okay and Naruto was standing across the tree line from me. We formed a sort of triangle around Gaara.

Gaara had none of it. An animal like howl came from him while he launched wind shuriken at me. I dodged them by dashing behind the tree. While I was dodging though, Gaara continued his quest to kill Sasuke. Naruto tried to slow Gaara down again, but Gaara quickly knocked Naruto aside easily. Gaara launched a giant clawed, sand arm at Sasuke, but Sakura thought she'd be brave and jumped in front of Sasuke, taking the blast of the sand arm head on. At least she protected Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. My palm connected to my forehead. What and idiot. Naruto tried jumping at Gaara again in an attempt to get Sakura free, but that only succeeded in him getting knocked down again.

"Protecting someone for the sake of another… How foolish. You must only fight for yourself! You must fight to prove your existence! You'll never advance beyond this level." Gaara covered his face with a hand and screamed again tightening the sand around Sakuras little frame.

Then Gaara manically laughed at Naurto. "You want to save your precious friend? You must defeat me, or she will be crushed by my claws!" Gaara shot a hand to his head again like he had a migraine screaming in pain.

"Let her go!" Naruto screamed and tried attacking Gaara. I jumped over to where Sasuke was, crouching over next to him on the tree branch. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke just glared at me. Wow… rude much? For someone who was just about out of chakra they could be a little nicer! Naruto got knocked down again closer to us this time.

"What's the matter? Why don't you attack! Don't you want to save your precious friend?" Gaara taunted.

Naruto was trying to concentrate. _What can I do?!_

But I got to his idea first. "Naruto! Use your summon technique!"

"Yeah!" Naruto then proceeded to bit his thumb, slam it down on the tree, and summon a really…. _tiny_ frog.

I sweat dropped. "What's _that_ supposed to be! A PET!"

Naurto gave me a look. "That's all I can do from my training!" But our problems only got worse as Gaaras form started changing again. His whole upper half was engulfed in sand and he detached his sand claw from the tree, leaving Sakura imprisoned by the left over sand.

"If you wanna save your friend, you better do it fast. Each passing second the sand gets tighter and tighter…" The monster smiled. This wasn't Gaara…. only the shell of a monster.

"Sand shuriken!" The raccoon beast launched his sand at us. I grabbed Sasuke and hid behind the tree while Naruto protected his frog friend by grabbing him and turning around taking the blow to his back. He cried out in pain.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" the raccoon had a slobbery-toothed smile on his face. "Are you still thinking of the best way to save your friends? Forget it! Think only for yourself… love only yourself… That is what it truly means to be the strongest!"

Poor Naruto was clearly overpowered. Taking hit after hit from Gaaras barrage of sand and wind attacks. "Naruto!" I called. He wasn't fighting back, and every time an attack was aimed close by, I grabbed Sasuke and dodged.

"Common Naruto! You have to protect Sakura!" I called again. He can't give up. He has to protect his friends…

"You!" The monster turned towards Sasuke and I. "I haven't gorgotten about you."

"Aw shit…" I mumbled. I quickly set Sasuke around the base of a tree while the beast aimed sand shuriken at me. Jumping in the air I dodged the sand throwing my own chakra projectiles.

I hit the sand, grazing some of Shukakus arm, but he seemed unfazed. "Take this!" A flurry of white chakra balls shot at the raccoon like bullets. Bringing up his arms to project himself, an explosion of sand covered the monster when my bullets made contact. The ominous sand cloud lingered in the air over the branch Gaara was just on while I gracefully landed next to Sasukes tree again.

"Is that all you got!" the sand cleared to revile even more sand glopping, covering up the holes I made with my attack.

"Hey! Over here!" Naruto had made clones of himself already in mid air ready to attack.

I almost laughed when I noticed the technique. Naruto was certainly becoming clever. He tried using Kakashis thousand years of pain technique, which worked partially injuring Shukaku enough to prevent him from any movement. I caught Naruto who was thrown back by the explosion. But that's when Sasuke decided to be cool.

After all this waiting Sasuke eyes rose, seizing the enemy across the field. "Naruto, Katie… You have to save Sakura if it's the last thing you do. Once you've got her I want you to run away from here as fast as you can. It's all up to you."

"Sasuke… you talk like your going to die." I was shocked at his speech.

"I can hold him back a little longer." Sasuke got to his feet. "If it ends here, it just means this is as far as I was ment to go. Iv lost everything once; I don't ever want to have to see that again. Watching my comrades fall right in front of me."

Wow… everyone was getting so emotional and brave. Was this was it was like to be a shinobi?

"I get it now…" Naruto got to his feet too. "Of course. He's no different than I am. Gaaras gone through the exact same loneliness and sadness as I have…." Naruto keep talking but I zoned out. Was this really Naruto? Was this really my friend? Its like he took off on another level, more intense and deep. I don't think I've ever seen him this serious before.

Naruto suddenly exploded with a shit ton a chakra summoning a thousand clones, engulfing the area. While Gaara was still recovering from the Thousand Years of Pain, he used the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage Two Thousand Combo to absolutely obliterate Gaara to the ground. Needless to say, Sasuke looked impressed. And for the record, so was I.

"Way to go Naruto!" I couldn't hold that back. My friend was truly amazing! Gaara however, did not look pleased. He started screaming, "I will NEVER loose to a guy like you!" Sand rushed towards the sky and destroyed all of Naruto's clones at once.

"Oh shit." Sasuke turned and looked at me, and then back at Gaara in awe. He had just fully transformed into Shukaku. Naruto was caught in his sand until he finally summoned Gamabunta saving him from the burial.

"Common! We gotta get out of the way!" Gaara had, at the moment forgotten about Sasuke and I, so I quickly grabbed the stunned and shocked Sasuke and took off for shelter. Naruto and Gaara had to battle it out.

The whole forest shook with attack after attack. I saw glimpses of the Sand Waterfall technique, and then I heard Gamabunta talking. Water bullets, air bullets, and swords were all flying around in the air. I was kinda glad we were keeping a DL. This shit was crazy!

"How… How is he able to do all that?" Sasuke stuttered amazed by the battle in front of him.

I was about to answer his question, but before I knew it I heard the maniacal laughter. My body shook as I realized its owner was non other then the full fledged Shukaku himself. In the distance I could see the Nine Tails attacking the giant sand raccoon and more battle action proceeded.

"It can't be.." Sasuke mumbled. He was astonished at the sight of the red tailed beast. I couldn't blame him. Even though I couldn't see all of their fighting, I knew Gaara had already tried to get Naruto caught in a sand coffin and Gamabunta had saved him with his tongue. Naruto already transformed Gamabunta into Nine Tails to finish off Gaaras advances, biting the beast, and will eventually punch him in the face. The kid needed a good wake up call.

"I-is it over..?" Sasuke asked me. "No. Not yet." I kept my eyes forward, locked on the two boys.

After a prolonged pause, I heard the giant cracking sound of Shukakus sand crumbling and the popping sound of Gamabunta leaving. The wind caused by the combined explosions launched the two boys onto the treetops in a stare down. Even though I couldn't hear them I knew Naruto was talking to Gaara.

"Holy crap…" I could see both Gaara and Naruto's blood trickle down their faces from our spot in the trees. Finally, both boys launched at each other one last time. Luckily, Naruto landed his punch first, knocking Gaara to the ground.

Quickly tracking them down to where they fell, I landed on the treetops above both the boys. I felt Sasuke land on the tree next to me as I watched Naruto crawl towards Gaara to make sure he had been defeated.

My heart clenched as I watched Naruto scare Gaara by his advances. Naruto was crawling towards him inch by inch with his chin. Poor boys... my mind went into flashbacks of how they were both treated unfairly and with cruelty when they were little. I could almost hear the heartbreaking music play in the background as the boys were taunted as innocent children…

_I told you not to talk to him!_

_Lets go._

_There he is!_

_So that's him.._

_GO away!_

_Monster… _

_Gaaras raspy voice echoed in my head. "I am only a relic of a past they want to get rid of. So why do I exist?" _

"_The feeling of not being needed by anyone in this world..."_

"D-don't come near me!" Gaara screamed in panic.

But Naruto kept coming… "The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it?"

I could feel my eyes water up. This was so unreal…I was actually here watching this... this was so sad and raw. I couldn't interrupt this. Gaara would finally break and be brought back, reborn again as a new being. They needed to talk.

"I don't know why… but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts." Naruto never stopped moving closer to the red head. "But… I have people who are important to me now." Narutos leg twitched like he was about to get up. "I wont let you hurt my important people. If you do, I will stop you. Even if I have to _kill_ you!"

Gaara looked completely stunned. His eyes were so wide. "W-why? Why can you do this for strangers?" his voice came out raspy and rugged.

Naruto kept moving even though he was clearly exhausted. "That pain… that hell… they saved me from it, and they acknowledged my existence. There important to me, that's why." Narutos voice was laced with emotion, on the edge of breaking down.

Gaaras voice was barely above a whisper. "Love… Is that why he's strong?" His eyes looked glossy as he gazed toward the sky. He looked like a child again...

My heart betrayed me as I couldn't watch any longer, and neither could Sasuke. He was already crouched down next to Naruto.

"You can stop now, Naruto." Sasuke was kneeled down next to his comrade. I jumped landing next to him on his other side. "Sakura's fine now, too." I said. "The sand holding her was released."

"He must be out of chakra then." Sasuke turned towards Gaara who was still mesmerized by the sky.

"I see." Naruto looked relieved and laid his head down on the ground, ready to pass out. A smile graced his lips as he faded into unconsciousness.

Temari and Kankuro were suddenly next to Gaara, in a fighting position. "Don't fight them." Gaara whispered surprising both siblings.

"Gaara…" Kankuro mumbled astonished his brother spoke so calmly to them.

"Lets stop." Gaara replied. Every muscle in his body ached from his battle. He was tired and ready to go home.

Kankuro only nodded kneeling down to grab his brother. "Okay." Getting to their feet, Gaara gave Narutos sleeping form one last glance. His eyes shifted to Sasuke, and then to me. I could only smirk at his siblings. This was the beginning for him, from now on. He's changing already.

After the sand sibling took off I could only look back at Naruto sleeping form and burst into a full smile, grinning cheek to cheek. God, I love you Naruto. I rubbed hand on his back and looked at Sasuke. I gave him a questioning glance because he was staring so intently at Naruto.

"Common, we better get back." I distracted Sasuke from his thoughts, hooking Narutos arm around my shoulder. Sasuke got up too. "Right." He nodded.

And then we took off, back to our now destroyed home.

* * *

><p>When we got back home, everything was in shambles. The village was in despair with the news of the death of their beloved Hokage. But no one was in more despair then Naruto. The Hokage and him were close, <em>real<em> close, so he was taking it pretty hard.

Even the weather seemed to know of the sadness plaguing the villagers, as it was cloudy and rainy the next few days mourning with the townspeople.

The day of the funeral, it was as cloudy as ever. Every shinobi, except for a few, was present clad in traditional black attire showing their respects to the dead. Sozi wasn't preset; I knew she was else where along with Kakashi and Jiraiya. I knew they'd show up eventually though.

Then finally the clouds gave way, and it started to rain. Even the heavens were miserable…

"The funeral for the third Hokage, who has lost his life in battle will begin now." An elder spoke solemnly to the gathered crowd.

People started lining up leaving white flowers on his grave. The rest of the crowd kept their heads bowed in respect. I felt tears well up in my eyes. The third was so kind and gentle… He gave Sozi and I a home. He was amazing... I wish he didn't have to leave. I wish no one had to leave like that. Not in battle. Not fighting…

_He died with honor, a smile gracing his lips. He will rest in peace…_ Oriel cooed softly in my ear. That didnt stop me from shedding some tears.

Konohamaru was crying next to Naruto and Iruka. Iruka ended up hugging him, holding him close. I watched as Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, Kiba all lined up to put a flower down in front of Sarutobis picture. I followed suit. The rest of the rookie nine continued after me.

Eventually the clouds cleared and sun shined down upon the funeral and people started to clear out. I found Sozi talking to some other shinobi who were leaving and walked up next to her.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked. I felt so miserable and tired. Like I was a robot waiting to waist my days away on autopilot.

"Well that doesn't sound like you one bit." Sozi wrapped and arm around my shoulder leading me away down the street. I didn't have anything else to say. I was so moopy and gloomy.

"But no really, what now?" I asked leaning more into Sozis side. She was my rock, and I really needed the stability now.

"Konoha needs to find a new Hokage…" Sozi trailed off.

I found myself mumbling words together. "Naruto and Jiraiya are leaving soon to find Tsnuade…"

"Yes.."

"But where does that leave us? Where do we go after Tsnuade, Naruto, and Jiraiya came back?"

I couldn't see it but Sozi had a smirk on her face. Her arm tightened around my shoulder. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: HOLY SHITS! 6,000 WORDS? My god… no wonder it took me like, eighty bazillion days to make….<strong>

**Katie: Shit goddamn woman! And I didn't even do a lot! O.o **

**Lw: I know… but this sets up for EPICNESS SOON! I also plan on making a sequel called **_**Living the Legend.**_** Living the Legend is set in pre-shippuden slash shippuden. That's where I got most of my ideas for my story so you can bet your bananas it will be TEN TIMES MORE EPIC then this crap has all been. **

**Katie: Well im just excited ! SO EXCITED! YEAHH BUDDY!**

**Lw: So tell me what you've thought thus far? I didn't want Katie to come in all Mary Sue like, epically changing everything right off the bat. That's no fun. I try to not make her like that. So reviews are welcomed and appreciated! :D **


	14. Chapter 14: Off and Onward

**Lw: Whootness! Reviews! Id like to give a nice warm thank you to all my reviewers and 'Fav'ers out there! Adda boy! :) I love you guys! **

**Katie: Yes! People actually like me! xD **

**Lw: Crazy I know….**

**Katie: HEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>

**Off and Onward**

I had been walking around town with Hinata accompanying her on a few errands. Nothing too special, just some ninja items for herself and family. When she asked me if I wanted to come, I was only too pleased, roaring to get out of the house.

"We're all done for today Katie. Thank you for your assistance." Hinata mumbled unloading her bags.

Setting my bags down I just smiled. "Oh, it's no problem. I needed the distraction."

Hinata pulled a curious face and mumbled "Thinking about Naruto?" She looked nervous when she said that out loud. "I-I didn't mean to suggest-" Hinata scrambled for her words. When ever she as at a loss for words it was hilarious. But mostly adorable.

I waved my hands in a dismissive manner. "Oh gosh! It's nothing like that! After all, you and Naruto kinda have a thing goin on." A mischievous grin made its way onto my face when I saw Hinata go redder then a tomato. "But it's honestly not like that. I'm just worried about him and Sasuke is all. They've been acting kinda strange lately."

Hinata looked at her toes, her blush fading slightly. "Yeah, it seems that everyone's noticed how different Sasuke's attitude has been lately."

Unfortunately, this was what I was trying to avoid…all the deep conversations about Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone kept mentioning something about the boys. It was the last thing I wanted on my mind. Time to skedaddle. "Hey, I have to go meet up with Sozi. I'll catch ya later, okay Hinata?" I started down her estate pathway into the street, waving goodbye to my friend.

"Bye Katie." Hinata waved back smiling then disappeared inside her manner.

Honestly, I didn't really have to talk to Sozi. I just didn't want to talk about Sasuke and Naurto right now. I was currently avoiding them both. Ever since Naruto came back from his trip with Jiraiya returning with Tsnuade and there combined trip to the Land of Tea, Sasukes been acting more and more hostile towards everyone. Everything was awkward now cause he's been lashing out at Naruto and Sakura over little things, things teammates shouldn't be upset about. That whole situation was unnerving and uncomfortable.

It also ment one other thing…. And that's what I couldn't get that thought outta my head…

He's leaving for Orochimaru soon.

I sighed shoving my hand into my pockets. That also ment Naruto and the gang would run off after Sasuke and the Sound 5, only to fail. I shook my head. "Oh god… this is going to get messy…" Looking up at the night sky I hadn't realized that all my walking had killed that much time. It was pretty dark out and most everyone was inside tucked away off the streets. I didn't blame them; it was kinda creepy out right now, even within the security of the village. Crossing over the bridge towards my apartment complex I saw another lone figure in the dark streets. I couldn't make out what it was without the proper lighting though. Stupid crummy streetlights…

As I got closer I tried not to make it obvious that I was trying to check out the other person. I noticed the figure was roughly the same height as I was and had a masculine build to him.

"Hey." A rough cold voice cut through the air. I stopped walking and looked at the shadowy person who spoke. That voice sounded like…

"Yeah?" It came out more like a question even though I didn't want it to be. What? You had to sound brave to the mysterious.

The black figure stepped into the light. My eyebrows rose at Sasukes face. "Sasuke. What are you doing-"

"I know what you are." Sasukes hard glare bore into by soul.

I gave him a funny look. "What?"

"I've always known you where different." Sasuke took a step closer out into the light. Now my brows formed a line. "Excuse me? What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid. I've heard Jiraiya and Kakashi talk." Sasuke crossed his arms and continued his stare. "I know you're not from here. You're not just a regular shinobi, are you?"

Questions raced through my mind. When did Kakashi and Jiraiya talk? How did Sasuke find out? How did they not notice he was eves dropping! "I…I don't know what you're talking about." I kept my eyes ahead of me trying to keep a calm face, when in reality I was having a mini panic attack inside.

"Don't play dumb." Sasuke seethed taking another step closer to me. Now we were only a mere step away from each other. But I had none of it and rounded on his ass.

"You know, I'm not about to take your shit Mr. Sassy pants. You've done nothing but bitch and moan to everyone ever since you guys got back from your missions. You're treating your peers like crap, so I'm not about to sit here and listen to you accuse me of nonsense, punk." I poked his chest for emphasis.

He surprised me by grabbing my wrist. "Don't. Touch. Me." He seethed through gritted teeth.

I yanked my hand back with a cross tone in my voice. "I refuse to listen to scum who side with _snakes._"

Something in Sasukes eyes flashed. What that anger and recognition I saw? "He was right. You do know."

"Who?" I was slightly taken aback by the statement. We were practically yelling at each and now he's all-cool? What the balls!

"Orochimaru." He said his name so easily I thought he was kidding for a second. "He was right, you do know the future… H-he wants you to come with me." Sasuke's eyes were oddly clam, not harsh like they were just a moment ago.

What? Did I just hear him right? He wants _me_ to go with_ Sasuke_? Oh hell no. Orochimaru must have told him about Oriel or something, cause Kakashi and Jiraiya wouldn't do something like that.

"You know what's going to happen don't you." Sasuke looked like he was distracted by something else off in the distance.

My gaze shifted to our feet. I felt like a deer caught in headlights! I didn't know the whole future per say, but I did know some things about the anime and manga coming up, but I wasn't apart of it. Was I going to play apart in it? Was I going to screw things up? Was I supposed to go with Sasuke and be with Orochimaru? Man, this was a crummy time to think about my future…

But then again….Sasuke already knows that I'm not from here... Aw fuck…Might as well get it out now…

"I know your leaving." I spoke to the ground but I saw Sasukes legs stiffen. "I know your leaving Konoha. Sakura, Naruto…" I lifted my head to look at Sasukes face, a mixture of both shock and awe plastered to his features. So I kept going.

"I wont come with… but… you're going to Orochimaru… for his power." I looked down to his collar where his curse mark was located. His hand silently slid up to his neck.

"You know of my intentions?" Sasuke hissed and walked slightly past me bumping my shoulder. Turning, he sounded angry again trying to taunt me. "If you know what I'm doing then why haven't you stopped me?"

A small smile spread its way across my face. "Because I know you want revenge. I _want_ to stop you. I wish I could stop you... I've even thought of a thousand different of _ways_ to stop you. But I know that no matter what I did, or what I tried to do, the outcome would always be the same. I can't change the path you're headed down… you're…" the words hung in the air like smoke in a closed room. He caught the message.

"An avenger." His fists were clenched at his sides, eyes blocked by his bangs.

"I know the path you seek is wrong, dangerous, and utterly stupid." I rolled my eyes just at the thought of all the chaos this was going to create. "And I'm probably crazy for not tryin to stop you…" Actually I was probably more then a little crazy, but what could I really to do change him? Nothing. I gave a long look at his back. "But whatever you decide, Sasuke, I just want you to be careful. Orochimaru is a twisted man…" Well more then a twisted man. More like a backwards, upside down, crooked, backstabbing gack stabber. To put it nicely.

"I know what I'm getting into, I don't need to be babied." Sasukes voice sounded eerily clam again. I couldn't see his face cause he was turned the opposite direction, but I could almost hear the softness in his voice. "Katie?"

I had already started down the street again when he said my name. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." And I watched his retreating form into the night.

I stood there in the middle of the street, looking at the starts once again. All this information was swirling around in my head. How'd Orochimaru know all that stuff about me? Sasuke was leaving, most likely tonight, and everyone would be pissed and upset. I just shook my head again. "Oh dear god… what did I just get myself into…."

* * *

><p>So I have some bad news. Narutos rescue mission was a fail. He didn't return with Sasuke….<p>

Not that wasn't a surprise to me or anything. I just had to act the part is all.

But Naruto's been in the hospital for 3 days ever since his return and Sakura has been tweaking balls on me. She's at her wits end with both her rocks gone. And I couldn't blame her. I'd be freaking out too if my precious people just up an left me.

So I had agreed with Sakura to meet up with her at the hospital today cause we heard Naruto was finally up. Sakura was already outside the hospital pacing in front waiting for me to arrive.

A laugh bubbled out from my throat. "Geeze Sakura! Your looking egger as ever."

Her head snapped up and a smile lit up her face. "It's about time you showed up! You're almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei."

I sweat dropped. "Aw, I'm not _that_ bad! Naruto's only been up for a few hours after all!"

"That doesn't matter now! Come on, he's probably already giving the nurses hell and wondering where we are." With that, Sakura dragged me all the way to our friend's room. Not even stopping to ask a nurse for directions. It was almost like she had spidy senses for blondes…

When we opened the door Naruto was sitting up in bed bandaged up looking grumpy, but his face lit up when he saw us.

"Hey guys!" he cheered.

I came over to one side of his bed high fiving him while Sakura took the other. "Whats up blondie! I've missed my partner in crime! You need to hurry up and get better so we can go pranking and training some more!"

I swear his grin got wider. "Aw! I wish I could! I hate hospitals… they won't let me do anything, so I cant wait to get out and train!" He put a pouty face on now.

"Oh, Naruto. You need your rest. You have to get better… too…" Sakura wore a sad expression. Her eyes were lost in her own thoughts.

Naruto also wore a serious expression staring at his bed sheets. I looked between the two kids. Both were so sad and upset about Sasuke leaving…. It almost made me wish I had stopped Sasuke just so I wouldn't have to see my friends so darn sad! Man, this was crummy…

"Sakura…" It looked like she was about to cry when Naruto started balling his bed sheets into his fists. "Sakura I promise ill get Sasuke back…." His voice sounded on the verge of cracking.

"I won't break that promise. Believe it." Naruto was lost in his own world. Sakura didn't say anything for a long time so I got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry, you know?"

Sakura looked at me sideways, eyes glossy and sniffling. "A-about what?"

"Sasuke." I squeezed her shoulder a little bit in a comforting way. "Not when you have the number one knuckle headed ninja on the case!" I started to playfully rub Narutos head and mess up his hair. "Cause this nugget always keeps his promises, doncha Naruto?"

"You better believe it!" All traces of the previous sadness was gone and replaced with a wide grin ear to ear.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her friend's optimism. "Your right." With Sakura in a better mood, and everyone on a much happier note, the rest of the conversation went smoothly from there. After a good 30 minutes of none stop talking, a nurse came in to check on Narutos condition so Sakura and I excused ourselves to let Naruto recover for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later….<strong>

I was casually walking down the street minding my own business and enjoying my day off when all of a sudden I see Naruto charging up to me. He had wide eyes and a shit grin on his face. That basically screamed trouble…

"Katie! You'll never guess who came and visited me in the hospital!" Even though he was standing almost right nest to me, he was still practically shouting at me.

"Who!" I tried with equal enthusiasm.

"Jiraiya! He wants me to train with him!" He was bouncing up and down excitement rolling off him. I bounced with him, his excitement rubbing off on me.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool! When are you leaving? How long will you be gone for?"

That's when he stopped bouncing and looked a little down. "Three years…"

My heart sank instantly. My friend… he was leaving for that long? "Oh…" I tried to act excited but my voice sounded miffed even to myself. "Well… geeze that's a long time to be gone…"

Naruto awkwardly rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah, but at least ill be training with pervy sage! He promised to work me hard so I can get stronger and get Sasuke back!"

A smile cast its way back onto my face. "I know you will! He'll be ruthless to ya. But you better keep that old man in check Naruto! He's a secret closet perv! So don't be afraid to smack him around a few times!"

Naruto and I shared a good laugh. "So when are you leaving then? To go train I mean." I asked.

"Soon! I have my backpack all ready and everything! I can't wait!" Naruto whipped his backpack out from no-where and smiled again.

"What's with all the excitement, kiddies?" A firm hand was brought down on both our shoulders. Turning around I almost screamed.

"Jiraiya!" I jumped up and gave the old man a bug hug. I hadn't seen him in forever, and I missed my not grandpa!

He greatfuly returned the hug. "Well if it isn't my favorite little trouble maker. Staying out of it I hope?"

"Pshh! Not with this little nugget on my side." I wrapped and arm around Narutos shoulder.

"Believe it!" Naruto gave a thumbs up to the old man. We all laughed and talked for a little while longer catching up on events we've missed out on. It was nice to just casually talk to my boys, not a care in the world. But of course Jiraiya had to ruin all the fun.

"So have you said all your goodbyes, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Katie was my last person." Naruto gave me a long look. I couldn't look away from his oceanic orbs.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

I hugged my best friend. "You're a life changer, you know that? No matter what people say to you, never give up. Ever, okay?" Naruto only hugged me tighter. "I wont."

I pulled away resting my hands on his shoulders. "And you better get stronger. It's going to take and army to get that stubborn Uchiha home."

Naruto flashed me his famous grin again. "I plan on it!"

Jiraiya was already close to the hidden village gate, waiting for Naruto to catch up. "You better go. But I bet you money the next time I see you, you still wont be able to beat me in an arm wrestling contest!" I teased. It was true! The punk might talk the talk, but he had little to no upper body strength.

Naruto waved after me when he got down the street next to his new sensei. "That's a lie! You'll be buying me ramen for the rest of my life when I cream you!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Bye Naruto! Safe trip!"

I wasn't able to hear Narutos shouts from the distance, but I saw Jiraiya smile and wave, along with Naruto. I mentally sniffed. Gosh, they grow up so fast!

"See you in three years, buddy." I watched their retreating forms all the way down the road until I couldn't see them any longer. Turning on my heel to head home, I almost ran into someone.

"Oh gosh! My bad." I apologized.

"And here I thought you were a ninja." A teasing voice tickled the air.

"Pshh I only have my teachers to blame!" I threw back.

I heard a simultaneous 'Hey' echo in my head and ears from both Sozi and Oriel. But Sozi only laughed it off. She held a hand on my shoulder and walked me down the street. "I have some good news and some bad news kid. What do you want to hear first?"

I was surprised at the new news. But then again, Sozi was very blunt and to the point. "Uhh… bad news."

"Where leaving soon. Won't be back for a _long_ time." She broke the news so casually I was completely caught off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Yupp. The good news is that I'll be training you harder then ever before!"

"Tch. That's _hardly_ good news…" I grumbled.

"Ah, but that's just the half of it. You'll be traveling all over the world, to all the great nations…"

My eyes got wide with excitement at the word 'travel'. Who didn't want to travel? That was a dream of mine even back home in America. "R-really?"

Sozi nodded. "And hopefully you'll meet and train with all the Kages as well…"

My heart skipped a beat at the word 'Kage'. I blinked in confusion. Did I just hear that right? "W-what?"

Sozi just brushed my confused look off. "Oh, you didn't get that last part? You'll be meeting and training with –"

I stopped in my tracks and held up my hands. "Whoa whoa whoa. I got that last part, but … h-how? How will I be able to meet and _train_ with all the great Kages? I'm just an ordinary person for peets sake… they wont have time to play with me." Kages barely had time to go into meetings with high counselors let alone fratanize with regular people.

"Ah but you forget your not ordinary, remember? You're a rare case indeed."

_She's right you know. I guess I happen to make you pretty special. _Oriels light smiling voice got me distracted. No, I wasn't _that_ special. I just had the frickin angel spirit inside me, is all. Nothing to out of the ordinary. NOT!

_You shouldn't count yourself out so easily. A great leader needs confidence and-_ Whoa whoa whoa, who said anything about leadership? I got sweaty and scared making public speeches in front of like, 7 people. No one said anything about leadership here!

"Jiraiya and I have already talked to the new Hokage about you. She's agreed to teach you for a little while, and then we'll be moving east to the Land of Waves-"

"Just you wait a darn second woman." I put my hands on my hips, forming my confused thoughts into words. "Just how in the _world_ did Lady Tsnuade agree to train with me? Let alone the other Kages! Why would they be interested in training me, huh? Especially when not all the countries are on best terms with each other. Where's the benefit to them?"

Sozi had a devious smirk on her face. "Ah, so there_ is_ a ninja in there after all, eh? Well, for starters nothing is for certain yet. Lady Hokage was the first to agree, and sent out letters to the other great nations, all saying the same thing. When we get a reply from a Kage, we'll set our course that way."

I narrowed my eyes. She still hadn't answered my questions. "So what exactly did those letters say?"

"I hand wrote every letter, signed at the bottom with both Lady Tsunade's and master Jiraiyas signature to make it more convincing. I simply asked for their experience in the ninja arts and guidance for the world's new guardian. In return, you'll show no 'special' alliance to any nation, not favoring one over the other."

"So I have to protect _everyone_?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That puts a whole new meaning to 'Having the weight of the world on your shoulders…'". I mumbled.

Sozi just squeezed my shoulders in an affectionate manner. "Now now! That's only if they agree and write back."

"But why can't you keep training me? Or Oriel for that matter?" I didn't need to have the whole world involved in my business… I could just stick to my groupies and save people occasionally.

"Well for one, I don't think Oriel has very good people skills after being locked away for thousands of years. No offence to her or anything, I just need you to grow confident somehow. What better way to learn from the masters, eh?"

_She has a point. As much as I would hate to admit it…._ Oh shut up! Your comments are not helping missy!

"And plus, I wont always be around to baby you. So I need you to be able to protect yourself. Again, who better then the masters?"

I rolled my eyes. I could protect myself just fine, thank you very much. I think Oriel should be considered a 'master'…."Okay okay… I get your point…."

"And like I said, you'll be able to travel the world. You can see and experience new things, eat new food, meet new people, and do things you've never dreamed." Sozi was trying to get me excited about this trip, and quiet frankly, it was working.

"Okay! Okay! You've got me hooked. Now when do I start my training with Lady Tsnuade…?"

"In two days." Sozi held up two fingers making her point.

"Sounds good." I nodded. "Hey Sozi?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to be doing while I'm off training?" If I was going to be training with Tsnuade and the other Kages for some time, what was she going to do?

"Do what I do best."

What the piss? "And that is?"

"Gather information."

* * *

><p><strong>Lw: So that's it! I'm making a sequel called <strong>_**Living the Legend**_**. In LtL, I plan on having much much MUCH more involvement with Gaara. I just needed t get all this hoop-blah out of the way. **

**Katie: That was not hoop-blah! I'm getting bounced around by the nations, being used and abused. Not to mention I have to get LEADERSHIP SKILLS. WTF! I couldn't lead a pack of wild turtles if I had to. **

**Lw: You could so! You just need confidence is all. Your just stupid and naïve to the world right now. But soon you wont be! You'll immerse yourself in the culture that is the Naruto-verse and become one with everything.**

**Katie: You sound like a bad mediation teacher… **

**Lw: I try ^-^ **


	15. Authors Note!

**Whats up people! This is an AUTHORS NOTE!**

* * *

><p>For all of you people who have fav'd my story and set it on alert, THIS IS FOR YOU!<p>

Im so nice :D

I have the first chapter up to my sequel out! So go check it out!

_**Living the Legend**_

_Katie has now completed a year and a half of training with Oriel, Lady Tsunade, and the Miizukage. Her travels are taking her away to Suna, the only country still left without a decided Kazekage. Can Katie overcome her emotions, battling nations, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and much much more to save her friends? Follow her as she tries balancing saving the world and the life she thought she'd never get._

* * *

><p>For some random pictures of Katie check out my DeviantArt account!<p>

http:/ katiemac93 . deviantart . com/


End file.
